Life As A Kunoichi
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: This is Kiara speaking! First Fanfic be nice please its the sequel kinda to Kiara and Kaze's Beginning. Takes place when the girls are 19 and follows them for a year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Kiara writing this one and its the first one i've written that i've decided to put up here on fanfic. Basically this is a story about mine and my friends character that are apart of the Naruto universe but are not in the actual storyline. There may be some spoilers for be Shippuuden so be careful. Please review. Arigato and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

"Kiara! Not that way! This way!" a young woman with calf-length brown hair tied back in a high ponytail with red and blonde streaks in it yells. She has green eyes and long fingers and limbs. She is 5'6" tall and a very skilled shinobi. The young woman is dressed in black denim jeans with a black tank and black denim jacket over it. A black elongated pouch is strapped to her right thigh and a headband with a weird spiral shape on a metal plate that has been tied around her left forearm.

Her friend, Kiara Kawa, turns and looks at her with confused blue-green eyes. She's small only 5'2" tall and weighing just over 100 pounds. She has reddish brown hair with the sides tied back and that falls past her waist. She has a d-cup sized bust making most of the girls her age green with envy. But her boobs do nothing but make Kiara a tad mad when she's on a mission; they get in the way.

Kiara is dressed in a black pleated mini skirt, a white polo with the top three buttons undone and a black tie tied loosely under the polo's collar, just under the edge of her left shirt sleeve is the tail end of a black tattoo. Black, leather and fingerless gloves are on both of her hands. The gloves have a metal plate on the back of her hands just behind her knuckles. Kiara also has a small-elongated black pouch tied to her thigh and a katana strapped to her back. But, unlike her partner, her headband is tied loosely around her neck.

"What's wrong Kaze-sama?" Kiara asks walking back over to her frustrated best friend.

"You're going the wrong way you, wackjob!" Kaze says in amused frustration. "Lady Tsunade wants to meet us at the OTHER bar!"

"Ooooh ok. Got it." Kiara says blushing a little.

Kaze begins to giggle as she and Kiara start to head the RIGHT way this time. "You've never had a good sense of direction, Kia-chan."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Don't rub it in, Kaze-sama." Kiara grumbles. She's not really angry with Kaze for teasing her, she's angrier with herself for being so directionally challenged.

Kaze looks down at her small friend and grins before glancing ahead to look where they are walking.

Kaze Kami is from the shinobi village Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She and her best friend Kiara have been together their entire 19 years and together witnessed the night both their clans, the two most powerful clans in the village, were obliterated; they were four at the time. Since then, the pair have been inseparable. Tsunade, the Fourth Hokage, or leader of the village, trained them both in to surpass her and become the most skilled medical shinobi. Kiara is a skilled swordswoman, focusing on the sword style Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and, although Kaze prefers other methods, she is also skilled in sword styles. Kaze and Kiara are both jounin ranked medical shinobi for the Anbu Black Ops, meaning they get the highest ranked missions, an S rank. Kaze and Kiara always go on these missions together, or as back up for teams on other missions.

The pair is about to meet with Tsunade to discuss a possible mission for them. They walk into the bar where they are to meet her and find Tsunade and her assistant Shizune already at a table with a few empty sake bottles on its surface.

"Uh oh… Tsunade-sama has already gotten into the sake…" Kiara mumbles nervously.

"This'll be fun." Kaze agrees as they sit down across from their Shishou, aka master.

"Good you made it." Tsunade says swirling her sake cup. "Now, as I'm sure you two have figured out, I have an important mission for the two of you."

"Hai. How may we help?" Kiara asks, sitting straight. Kaze glances at Kiara out of the corner of her eyes with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"We got an emergency scroll from the Sand Village saying that two Akatsuki members have kidnapped the Kazekage." Tsunade says glumly.

Both Kiara and Kaze pale then trade worried looks before looking back at Tsunade. The Sand's leader or Kazekage is one of their good friends named Gaara. He is also a Jinjuuriki host. A Jinjuuriki host is a person who has a tail beast sealed inside of him or her. The more tails the beast has the more power. Another one of their good friends named Naruto is also a Jinjuuriki but to the most powerful of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi or Nine Tailed Fox.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Kiara squeaks. "They kidnapped Gaara-kun?"

"I'm afraid so Kiara-chan." Shizune whispers, understanding their pain.

"When do we leave?" Kaze says stiffly, trying to hold back the tears that are similar to the ones already rolling down Kiara's cheeks.

"One of you leaves with Team Seven immediately." Tsunade says. "The other will go with Team Gai as back up."

"We're being split up?" Kiara asks trading a nervous glance as Kaze. "B-But Tsunade-sama I-I can't-"

"I trust your self control Kiara. Now go. I'm guessing they are already at the gate." Tsunade demands standing up.

Tsunade and Shizune get up and leave. Kiara and Kaze sit in a daze, unsure on how they are supposed to continue. The girls have never been separated and for good reasons. Their clans have a bloodline trait or Kekkei Genkai that is top secret and dangerous. Kaze and Kiara have been training all their lives in order to better control this power but Kiara is still struggling a bit while Kaze has almost complete control over her's.

"What are we gonna do, Kaze-sama?" Kiara whispers.

"We need to save Gaara-kun and to follow her orders. I'll go with Team Gai. You go with Team Seven ok? We can do this." Kaze says softly, trying to comfort her friend and herself.

"O-Ok." Kiara stutters, standing to her feet.

Kaze follows Kiara's lead and then hugs Kiara close whispering a soft good luck before walking out of the bar. Kiara sighs then walks out of the bar and starts running along rooftops to the front gate of the village. She gets there to find a man with grayish white hair and his headband pulled over his left eye and a grayish blue mask covers all of his face below his eyes, a blonde teenage boy about her age dressed in orange and black clothes and a pink haired girl with green eyes.

"Ah Kiara-chan! I didn't know it was you that Shishou was sending." The girl says cheerfully.

Kiara gives her a small smile as she walks up to them. "I didn't know either, Sakura-chan. Hello Naruto, Kakashi-sensei."

The blonde smiles and hugs Kiara while the tall grey haired man nods, what can be seen of his face seems happy.

"Hello Kiara-cha-" the blonde starts before Sakura comes up and punches the top of his head, sending him face first into the ground. "Ouch! Sakura-chan what was that for!"

"You don't randomly hug someone Naruto!" Sakura yells angrily. "Especially Kiara-chan!"

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. We haven't seen each other since we graduated from the academy when we were twelve." Kiara says gently.

"Lets get going, you guys. Time is of the essence." Kakashi says in a gentle but stern tone.

The three teenagers nod then follow after him as he starts jumping on the large trees' branches. Sakura looks at Kiara curiously and seemingly debating whether or not to ask something.

Kiara stares straight ahead trying to figure out if she should even be here. With her Kakkei Genkai, things could get dangerous for her teammates if she ever lost control. Kaze was always there when they were training in order to stop Kiara if she ever lost control. With Kaze going with another team, if Kiara forgets whom she is protecting then things could go wrong, very wrong.

"Kiara-chan?" Sakura asks knocking Kiara out of her reverie. "Where's Kaze-san, she's always with you on missions."

Kiara's face shows her concern as she looks forward again. "She's with Team Gai as back up, like me for you guys. Tsunade-sama figured it'd be a good idea to have one of us on each team, just incase we split up."

"Is everything ok? You seem upset." Sakura whispers her own face becoming concerned.

"I'm worried about Gaara-kun is all," Kiara says turning and giving Sakura a small smile.

"Everything will be fine, Kiara. We'll get to him in time." Kakashi says ahead of them.

"I sure hope so…" Kiara whispers to herself.

Silence takes over the small group as they continue on to the Akatsuki hideout. They arrive later that after noon to find a group of five already standing in front of the large boulder used as a door. A tall man dressed in a green jump suit with a bowl cut and bushy brows looks at Kakashi and smiles. Beside him stands a smaller version of the tall man, a teen with long black hair dressed in all white and grey pupil less eyes. Finally two girls stand with them, one has her black hair pulled back in two buns on either side of her head and Kaze.

Kiara walks up to Kaze, a worried smile on her face as the mini version of the tall man walks up to Sakura.

"It seems there's a five pentagram seal on it, Gai." Kakashi says to the tall man.

Gai nods, looking at a white piece of paper on the rock with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. "That means that in order to get in four more are hidden nearby and have to be pealed off at the same time as this one."

"Then what should we do Gai-sensei?" the mini version asks, eyes eager to hear his master's answer.

"Split up Lee!" Gai says slightly frustrated. "My team and I will go out and find the other seals. Kaze, I want you to stay with them seeing as they may be the ones that will have to battle with the Akatsuki."

Kaze nods and goes to stand next to Kakashi. "Be careful Sensei."

Gai winks and lifts one hand in thumbs up. "Always am. I have the Power of Youth after all!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! whoo! Cliffhanger, sorry. ^_^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, no matter how much i want to.**

* * *

The longhaired young man and the other girl groan from embarrassment as Lee follows Gai's lead.

"Knock it off, both of you!" the girl fusses.

"But Ten-Ten, he's right! We have the power of youth right Neji!" Lee says looking to the longhaired young man.

"NO!" Neji shouts. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now lets go!"

"They haven't changed much." Kiara whispers to Kaze who nods.

"They just got older and taller. That's about it." Kaze says. "Though, Neji-sama is still cool."

Kiara begins to giggle making Naruto and Sakura look at her with confused faces. Kaze sees them and waves at them with a smile on her face, only making them even more confused.

"We missed something…" Naruto mutters.

"Obviously!" Sakura snaps.

Gai quickly hands Kakashi a headset then hands them out to his team. Once they all got onto the same frequency, Gai and his team run off. Kakashi tells Sakura and Kiara to use the strength technique they learned from Tsunade to break the boulder once the seal has been broken. The girls nod and back up to the cavern's other side and pull back their right hands in a tight fist. Kakashi hops onto the boulder and grabs one corner of the white paper. Kaze leaps to Kiara's right while Naruto leaps to Sakura's left in order to guard their flanks.

Kakashi presses a small button on the side of his neck and says, "Gai, have you guys found the other seals yet? Good, then pull it off in 3, 2, 1 pull!"

Kakashi yanks off the paper then leaps off as Kiara and Sakura run at the boulder, pulling back their fists at the same time. With a loud yell, the girls throw their fists into the boulder and it shatters. The five shinobi run inside and by their surprise only see three figures in the darkness. One is lying on the ground, his eyes are closed and his bright red hair instantly tells the group whom he is. The second on is sitting on top of the one lying down. This one has long blonde hair with his bangs covering his left eye. The final one is standing by the blonde he's short and has a funky hairdo.

Kiara snarls and her eyes gradually shift to gold with slit pupils. Claws begin to form from her fingernails and fangs show up in her mouth. Kaze spots the change and touches Kiara's shoulder closest to her.

"You need to calm down." She whispers so only Kiara can hear.

Kiara turns to Kaze angry tears in her eyes. "But he's sitting on Gaara-kun's body!"

The blonde chuckles. "So you've figured it out?"

Kiara turns on him her snarl growing darker. Kaze grabs onto Kiara's wrist to prevent her from running at him. "You get offa him!"

"You made her angry, Deidara." The short one gurgles.

"Looks like she's the Jinjuuriki then. I've got her, Sasori. You get the rest." Deidara says stuffing his hands into two square pouches tied to his hips.

He brings out his hands, then squeezes them a bit before opening them and throwing a white bird like animal to the ground. It grows in a puff of smoke then eats Gaara making both Naruto and Kiara even angrier. Deidara sees this and with a smirk he grins as he flies away on his bird.

Kiara yanks out of Kaze's grasp then runs after Deidara, closely followed by Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura glances at Kaze with a worried look but it quickly become determined when she sees Kaze starting to take off her denim coat. Kaze holds out the coat an arms length away from her body before dropping it. It lands with a loud thud and is closely followed by the sound of crumbling rock and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipates, a large crater has been form with the coat at its center. Soon after the coat is off, Kaze quickly takes off two armbands, a pocketed belt and two ankle bands, all of which made the already deep crater even deeper.

Sakura's eyes are about to bulge out of her head by the time Kaze is done. Sasori seems unfazed, maybe even a little frustrated at the time going by. A long plated tail with a sharp point at the end appears behind Sasori and digs into the ground with a sharp crack. Sakura jumps and turns her attention back to Sasori.

"I don't like to be kept waiting or to keep people waiting, so, are we gonna fight or NOT!" Sasori growls angrily.

Kaze chuckles then clenches her fists tight. "Well, then lets get this show on the road. Sakura, watch my back."

Sakura's barely able to blink before Kaze disappears. She reappears above Sasori and lands a punch on his back. Sasori explodes and a figure jumps off to the right. Kaze chases after the figure punches and kicking at him whenever she gets a chance.

Sakura blinks at the now trashed puppet amazed that Kaze had figured that out. "How did she do that? I couldn't tell that it was a puppet how could she?"

"Sakura you baka! That doesn't matter right now!" Kaze yells landing in front of her. Kaze's right hand is grasping her left side. Sakura gasps when she sees blood flowing between Kaze's fingers then she gasps again when she sees Kaze's eyes are red with three black spots surround each pupil.

"Th-The Sharingan? S-Since when-"

"Again, that doesn't matter! I need your help!" Kaze yells, growing angry. "He uses poison and he got me. Do you have an antidote?"

Sakura shakes her head, her face showing her fear. Kaze groans then after commanding Sakura to go after Sasori for a bit, goes to her belt and begins to dig in the pockets. A few seconds later Kaze pulls out a small vile and sinks the needle into her leg. She sighs then with a slight grimace in pain, launches herself at Sasori. Sakura collapses onto the ground, breathing hard and covered in wounds.

_Well, at least she was able to hold him off for a bit…_ Kaze thinks as she punches the only living part on Sasori. He falls to the ground, dead allowing Kaze to looks back at Sakura, shake her head then walk over and begin to heal her wounds.

"Thank you for taking over for a bit, Sakura." Kaze whispers.

"No… prob… glad I could help…" Sakura whispers while smiling at Kaze.

Kaze grunts then stands. "C'mon, we need to get to the others. I have a bad feeling."

"Kay…" Sakura says getting up on her hands and knees.

Kaze deactivates her Sharingan then begins to run in the direction she feels Kakashi, Kiara and Naruto's chakra, or life force. As she and Sakura get closer, Kaze gradually begins to feel a difference in Kiara's chakra, filling her with dread. Kaze quickly barks as Sakura to run faster and speeds up herself.

_This is bad… this is very bad. I hope everyone's ok!_ Kaze thinks in a panic.

Kaze and Sakura arrive to where the trio is to find a reddish brown furred wolf the size of a Clydesdale horse. Sakura screams in fear while Kaze, after a short pause, runs at the wolf, grabs it's neck and pulls herself onto it's back. Kaze reaches into her right back pocket and whips out a small slip of paper but pauses when she sees that the wolf is fixated on one person, Deidara.

_Has she finally gotten control?_ Kaze ponders and slips the paper back into her pocket but latches onto the wolf's scruff. She leans forward and whispers into its ear, "Show me what you got, Ookami-chan."

The wolf's golden eyes brighten and it crouches low to the ground, its eyes on Deidara's armless and frightened form. The wolf pounces and pins Deidara to the ground, its mouth agape with low and dark snarls. The wolf's teeth sink into Deidara's neck and closes. The crunch of Deidara's neck breaking fills the silence and makes everyone but the wolf flinch. The wolf steps away from the corpse and towards a weakened Kakashi and Naruto it's face sad. It whimpers as it lies down in front of Kakashi and licks a wound streaking across his chest.

Kaze smiles and rubs the wolf's neck lovingly before hopping off. _She has complete control of her power now. Good job Ookami-chan._

"Wh-Who is that?" Sakura stutters fearfully.

Naruto's face shows awe, not fear as he reaches up and puts a hand to the wolf's furry cheek. The wolf's eyes close and it leans into Naruto's touch.

"It's Kiara-chan…" he whispers.

"What?" Sakura shrieks. "First Kaze-chan has the Sharingan now Kiara-chan's able to turn into a wolf? What the heck is going on here?"

"Oh, Ookami-chan has the Sharingan as well. While I also have the Byakugan." Kaze says calmly, one hand on Kiara's shoulder. Sakura groans then collapses to her knees.

Kiara shifts back to her human form, fully clothed and standing on her feet. Though soon after she changes back, Kiara begins to wobble and with a groan collapses onto her side. Kaze's face becomes compassionate as she sits on her feet beside Kiara.

"Wh-what happened to her? Is she ok?" Naruto asks.

"Yea…. Give her a bit, she'll be fine." Kaze says softly. "Phasing always wears her out."

"Kaze, you might wanna take a look at Gaara." Kakashi whispers. Kaze looks up at him then over to where two of Naruto's clones hold Gaara's limp form in their hands. "That was the trigger of Kiara's transformation."

Kaze nods then stands up and goes to Gaara and squats in front of him. She places her hands on his chest then closes her eyes. After a brief second or two Kaze's eyes open soon followed by Gaara's. Naruto breaks into a large smile and he runs over to hug Gaara.

Gaara glances around, eyes glazed slightly and his face confused. Kaze grins at Gaara then nods her head in Kiara's direction.

"You might wanna thank Kia-chan later, Gaara-kun." Kaze says gently before standing up and walking back over to Kiara who's beginning to get onto her hands and knees. Kaze rests a hand on Kiara shoulder then shakes her head when Kiara looks up at her. "You're too weak right now, Kia-chan. You need to lay still."

Kiara shakes her head then sits up. "I'll be ok…"

Kiara glances at Kaze's side and sees the gash Sasori gave her, she gasps causing Kaze's look to become confused.

"What's wrong Kia-chan?" Kaze asks, then she follows Kiara's gaze and covers the wound on her side. "Oh this is nothing, I'll be ok."

Kiara's eyes become tender as she reaches up to Kaze's side and gently hovers her hands above the wound. A soft green glow appears around Kiara's hands and Kaze's wound slowly begins to heal. Kaze's face also becomes tender as she watches Kiara heal her. A soft smile forms on Kaze's face and she places a loving hand on Kiara's head. Minutes go by and Kiara finally pulls away, nothing but a small scratch is left of the deep gash.

"Sorry, Kaze-sama… that's all I could do for now…" Kiara pants.

"Wackjob." Kaze sighs. "You did more than enough. Let's get you home." She says gently, standing up and draping one of Kiara's arms around her shoulders. Kaze looks up to the rest of the group her look apologetic. "Will you guys be able to take it from here?"

"We'll have Gai and his team. Go ahead and get her home, Kaze." Kakashi says gently.

Kaze nods her head to Kakashi. "Arigato." She says then turns and begins to hop on the tree branches back towards the village.

They get home and Kaze walks into their house and immediately puts Kiara in her bed, sternly telling her to rest. Once she is certain that Kiara is asleep, Kaze goes to Tsunade to give her a report. She walks into Tsunade's office and sees her hidden by piles upon piles of paper work.

"L-Lady Tsunade?" Kaze stutters.

"Ah, Kaze, have a report for me?" Tsunade says peaking around a pile of papers.

"H-Hai… um, are you ok? That seems like a lot of paper work…" Kaze says.

Tsunade shrugs then stands up and leans on the front of her desk, arms crossed just under her large bust. "I deal though I don't like doing it. Now, what's the report?"

"We were successful in retrieving Gaara-ku- er I mean the Kazekage, ma'am. Team Seven and Team Gai are currently escorting him back to his village. Two of the Akatsuki have been killed and Kiara is at home, resting." Kaze explains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh heh Kaze-sama gets picked on...**

**Disclaimer: me no owny besides Kia**

* * *

Tsunade nods, her look happy. "Good, good. Is Kiara ok?"

"Just over worked ma'am. She went all out against her opponent. The rest of us, besides Kashi-sensei, are in good health. Kashi-sensei has a wound over his chest that is easily healed and he over worked his Sharingan eye." Kaze says softly.

"Kakashi… what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Tsunade groans. Then she sighs before looking at Kaze again. "Very well, thank you for the report, Kaze. You may go home and care for Kiara."

"Yes Ma'am." Kaze says.

She bows then walks back out into the streets of the village. Small children run freely from shop to shop, playing games with each other while their parents watch from their houses. Kaze grins as a small girl run in front of her clasping her precious doll. Then suddenly a small black thing flies in front of her. Kaze cries out and jumps back her face fearful.

"It seems you are still fearful of bugs, Kaze-chan." A young man with black spiky hair, dark sunglasses over his eyes and a coat with a long collar covering the lower half of his face says smoothly, walking out of a dark ally way.

Kaze jumps and puts a hand to her heart as she glares at the young man. "Shino! Don't DO that! I just about had a heart attack. Geez."

"Sorry, Kaze-chan I couldn't resist." Shino says teasingly.

Kaze's look turns into a dark glare. "You're teasing me… jerkface."

Shino snickers lightly then hugs Kaze. "Come now, Kaze-chan. You know I meant no harm."

"Yes I know. But I'm still mad at you." Kaze says gruffly, poking Shino in the chest with her finger.

"I know. I know. Where's your coat and such?" Shino asks as they start to walk down the streets, poking a black tattoo on Kaze's upper left arm. "You're Tat's showing."

On Kaze's left arm is the tattoo required for all Anbu to get. It's got single swirl with its long tail point up towards the shoulder then another squiggly line just under the body of the swirl, all of it done in black ink. It's in the same spot for all the Anbu agents, the left upper arm close to the shoulder so Kiara also has this tattoo.

"Kia-chan and I had a mission." Kaze states. "Don't poke my tattoo…"

Shino looks at her his face amused. "You're really miffed aren't you?"

"You should've known better than to scare me with that bug."

"So… in order to beat these enemies you had to take off your coat?" Shino asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. I needed everything I had." Kaze says then she sighs. "Which means I need to get another coat, belt and more arm and ankle bands."

"Hahaha you'll get another eventually. Now where's Kawa-san? It's rare to see you two separate." Shino asks, glancing down at her.

"She… over used her chakra on the mission. She's at home resting." Kaze explains softly.

"Ah. Kiba will be disappointed. He wanted to speak with her about something to do with Akamaru." Shino says looking ahead.

Kaze looks at him her face confused. "Kiba had something to ask Kiara? Huh… that's odd."

Shino shrugs. "Its none of my business."

"He's your teammate, Shino."

"So? Doesn't mean I have to know what he's doing the whole time."

"…That's true… well I'm going to check up on her, be sure to let Kiba know about Kia-chan kay?"

Shino nods. "Will do."

"Arigato, see you later Shino." Kaze says turning around and starting to run own towards her house.

Kaze walks inside to find Kiara sitting at the dinning table reading a book.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!" Kaze yells as she stomps up to Kiara. Kiara jumps at looks at Kaze her eyes wide. "Do you seriously think that it's wise of you to be up? You need to rest!"

"G-Gomen Kaze-sama… I'll go back upstairs now…" Kiara says, standing up.

Kaze sees Kiara wobble then grabs her under the arms right before her knees buckled completely. "See what'd I tell you?" Kaze grumbles helping Kiara back into her room.

"Need some help, Kaze-chan?" a young man with a long scar going across the bridge of his nose and brown hair that is tied back in a ponytail asks.

Kiara blushes and Kaze starts to smile.

"'Ruka-sensei. It's good to see you again." Kaze says gently. "Yes could you please knock some sense into Kiara's thick head?"

"Kaze-sama! Don't ask Iruka-sensei that!" Kiara hisses under her breath.

Iruka chuckles before walking forward and picking Kiara up into his arms, making her blush even more. "Sadly I can't do that but I can, however, carry her up to bed if you would like."

"Go right ahead. Her room is up the stairs first door to the right." Kaze directs.

Iruka nods then heads upstairs. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kiara-chan?"

"Er… tough mission is all…" Kiara says nervously. "W-We went up against a couple of Akatsuki members and had some trouble…"

Iruka's face becomes shocked as he sets Kiara on her bed then pulls up a chair and sits down. "Akatsuki? You went up against the Akatsuki? No wonder you're so weak I'm surprised you aren't dead!"

Kiara's face fall and she looks down at her lap. "Gomen, Sensei… but I had to save Gaara-kun."

Iruka's face softens. "Kiara… that's not a bad thing. You saved him yes?" Kiara nods so Iruka smiles gently. "See? Then you mission was a success. It just worries me that you've got to go so far to achieve what is needed."

Kiara blushes once more as she looks up at her teacher. "S-Sensei… there's something I wish to tell you…"

Iruka looks at her his face curious. "What's up?"

"I… er… I like you…" Kiara whispers nervously. Iruka's face once again warps in shock as he watches Kiara fidget with her hands. "I have liked you since I was twelve and in your class at the academy."

"Kiara," Iruka says gently. Kiara looks up and sees his face matches his tone but in his eyes she sees an apology and instantly stiffens. "I'm sorry but it won't work out for us. You are a smart and sweet young woman but I'm not good for you."

Kiara's eyes fill with tears as she bows her head then gives off a small nod. Iruka places a kind on her shoulder before standing up and walking back downstairs. Kaze sees his sad look and jumps up her face concerned. Then it slowly changes to one of understanding.

"She told you. Didn't she?" Kaze asks. Iruka nods his face solemn. "Ah. The poor thing."

"I feel bad, rejecting her like that." Iruka whispers.

"It's ok Sensei. I've tried telling her that this won't end well for her and she didn't listen. This is for the best." Kaze says gently. "Thank you for stopping by."

Iruka gives her a small smile, nods his head then walks out the front door. Kaze sighs and sits down in a dinning room chair. Her elbow sits on the table and her forehead rests in her hand.

"I'm sorry Kia-chan… but this really is for the best…" Kaze whispers.

Kiara slumps heavily into a chair not far from Kaze's. "It's fine… Kaze-sama. You were right… I see that now…I just hope… that my heart can get over it…"

Kaze smiles gently at her friend and places a hand over Kiara's. "Don't worry babe, it will. But right now you're body is too weak to be worrying about that. You need to rest, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

A smile breaks from Kiara's lips as she looks down at the table. "A few dozen more times perhaps."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaze laughs. "Oh and by the way, Kiba wants to speak with you. Shino said something about Akamaru."

"Is 'Maru-chan ok?" Kiara asks looking up at Kaze her face worried for Kiba's dog.

Kaze shrugs. "I dunno. Shino wouldn't say."

"Hm. That's weird… something must be wrong. I'm going-" Kiara stands up to leave but Kaze puts a firm hand on Kiara's lower arm.

"To bed. Now. I don't want you getting worse because you neglect to get the rest you need." Kaze says sternly. "Whatever Kiba wants can wait until then."

Kiara stares at Kaze, debating whether or not to defy her even though she's right. "But what if Maru-chan dies because he needed me and I didn't go? What if something's wrong with Inuzuka-san?"

Kaze groans then her head thuds against the table before she gives Kiara a nice glare. "Kiara, you must understand, in fact I KNOW you understand that you need rest and you need it now. If you wait much longer you'll collapse and scare the crap outta me and anyone else who happens to be nearby. Phasing takes a toll on your body and your chakra levels. I know you know how important it is for you to rest; especially after the battle you had with that idiotic Akatsuki member earlier today! You just now gained complete control over your wolfen instincts and it's wiped you out! Please, Kiara, go up stairs and rest. I'll let you know of Kiba comes by and is in desperate need of your help ok?"

Kiara looks at Kaze's worried and angry look then slowly nods. Kiara goes back up to her room and lies down in bed and after a minute of just laying there, falls into a deep sleep. Kaze peeks into Kiara's room and sags in relief. She heads back down stairs and collapses onto the couch. Kaze grabs the book she's currently rereading and starts to read, but with one ear open in case Kiara stirs and in case someone comes to the door.

Hours pass and day becomes late night. Satisfied that Kiara hasn't stirred and nothing has come by that needed either of their help, Kaze shuts her book and heads up to bed herself.

The next morning Kaze wakes slowly and groggily gets dressed. She wonders down stairs and fixes some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Not long after Kaze has started eating Kiara wobbles down the stairs and collapses at the bottom step. Kaze leaps from the table and goes to her. She rests a hand on Kiara's shoulder and the other on her forehead.

"Crap… you've got a fever… C'mon… lets get you on the couch…" Kaze says draping Kiara's arm over her shoulders once more. Kaze gets Kiara to the couch and gently lays her down then rushes into the kitchen, wets a rag and puts it on her friend's sweaty forehead. "Kiaraaaa… I told you this would happen…"

Kiara rolls her head to look at Kaze with pain filled eyes. "D…on't… think… this has… to do with… Kakkei… Genkai…"

"You don't? Why not?" Kaze ask then stops and pales. "You're wounded… aren't you?" Kiara nods slowly causing Kaze to panic and frantically look over Kiara's body. "Where? Why the heck didn't you tell me!"

"Thought… I… healed… it…" Kiara gasps. "Gomen…nasai…"

"You might have been poisoned… you stay put. If you move I swear I'll kill you myself!" Kaze yells then runs into her room.

Kaze goes through her room like a raging tornado, looking for anything that might help Kiara in any way. When she finds nothing, Kaze begins to panic. She drops to her knees on her floor and looks around the room, her thoughts raging but mainly focused on her sick friend downstairs.

"No, no, no, no…" Kaze murmurs. "Where is it…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i haz no ownage of Naru character though Kia wants Kiba-kun**

* * *

Suddenly Kaze freezes, her thoughts on her belt left in the Akatsuki hideout. Her breathing quickens as she realizes that the one thing that can help Kiara is in that belt. With a sharp curse, Kaze leaps up and runs back downstairs and out the door. Just outside the front door stands a young man with short spiky brown hair and two red marks coming down both cheeks starting under his eyes. Beside him stands a large white dog with brown ears.

"Hey Kami-san what's the rush?" He asks, confused slightly. Then his confusion quickly turns to worry when he sees the panic in Kaze's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Kiara's been poisoned and the only way to save her is at the Akatsuki hideout where she and I had our last mission. Kiba, I want you to stay here and watch her while I go and get it. Please, I need your help." Kaze pleads.

Kiba nods and rests his hand on his dog's head. "Akamaru and I will watch her for you."

"Arigato! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Kaze yells starting to run again.

Kaze runs towards the hideout at full speed, pleading with Kiara to hang on while at the same time pleading with herself to make it back in time. Kaze gets there and sags in relief when she sees the belt in the same spot she left it. She digs into the belt's pockets and pulls out a small vile filled with a lime green liquid and shoves it into her pocket then shoulders on her coat and everything else before running off again.

"You better hang on Ookami, cause if you don't I'll never forgive you." Kaze whispers under her breath as she runs.

Kaze runs into the village and on the building tops to avoid running into the villagers. She jumps down in front of the front door and walks in, her breath hard from her all out run. Kiba jumps up from the chair he was sitting in and watches as Kaze rushes up to Kiara's form.

"Kami-san?" Kiba asks his face and tone worried when he sees her pause.

Kaze stares at Kiara, her face warped in terrified pain. Kiara's face is covered in sweat and paler than paper. Her breath is coming in short sharp gasps. Kaze covers her mouth and stifles a sob before looking away as tears roll down her face.

"Kami-san? Did you get it?" Kiba asks his tone growing more worried.

Kaze jumps then pulls out the vile. "I… I got it… I'm sorry. It just… hurts me to see her like this, Kiba… I'm sorry." She whispers.

Kaze sticks the needle of the vile into Kiara's neck. Kiara gasps then jumps then returns to her struggled breathing. Kiba looks back and forth between Kaze and Kiara, his face soft and compassionate but slightly worried.

"She'll be ok right, Kami-san?" Kiba whispers, beside him Akamaru whines then noses the palm of his hand. Kiba rests his hand on Akamaru's head but watches Kaze.

"Yes… I certainly hope so… That's the strongest antidote I got so if doesn't work…" Kaze stops unable to continue.

Kiba walks forward and rests a hand on Kaze's shoulder. "She wouldn't wanna do that to you. She cares for you too much, Kami-san. If you need anything, let me or Shino-kun know and we'll come."

Kaze nods then after a few minutes hears the door close as Kiba walks out, leaving her alone with Kiara. Kaze drops to her knees next to the couch then rests her next to Kiara's right arm.

"I'm so sorry, Kia-chan… I should've sensed the poison but I didn't 'til it was too late…" Kaze whispers. "I'm so sorr-"

Kaze stops talking and her eyes snap open when she feels a hand on the back of her head. She looks up and stares at Kiara's weak smile.

"K-Kia…chan?" Kaze says in shock.

"It's… ok." Kiara whispers. "There…was no way… you… could have…known."

Kaze snorts and looks away, her look slightly angry. "You know that's a lie, Kia. I'm usually able to sense when someone is poisoned, especially you."

"Maybe you did."

Kaze looks back at her one eyebrow raised in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Maybe… you did. The… reason… you kept… pushing me to rest?" Kiara says, still smiling. "Maybe… you instinctively… knew… that… something… else was … wrong…"

"…Thanks Kia-chan. Now you rest some more ok? I'll be watching." Kaze says gently.

Kiara nods and slowly falls asleep. Kaze sighs and leans her back against the couch and stares into space, lost in thought.

Kaze's eyes snap open she sits up and begins to look around frantically. She sighs and rests her head back when she realizes it was just a dream.

_That was not right… not right at all…_ Kaze thinks, trying to relax. She sighs then looks behind her to see Kiara's breathing has stabilized and some color has returned to her face. _Oh good, she made it through the night. She looks a whole lot better too, good sigh. A very good sign._ A soft knock on the door causes Kaze to stiff then stand up and answer it.

A young man with his brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, an olive green vest on and his headband tied on his upper forearm. Kaze gasps then turns bright red when she sees him.

"Sh-Shika-san!" she stutters. "What brings you here?"

Shikamaru waves at her, a slight smirk on his face. "Hello, Kaze-san. Tsunade-sama told me that something seemed wrong. She saw you run out of the village. Is everything ok?"

Kaze's face falls as she glances over her shoulder at the couch where Kiara sleeps.

"Kaze-san?" Shikamaru asks when Kaze doesn't answer.

"Kia-chan… was poisoned… I had to save her…" Kaze whispers. "Tell Lady Tsunade I'm sorry for worrying her, Kiara's going to be ok now."

"I see. I'll let her know then. Take care, Kaze-san," Shikamaru says then turns around but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looks back at Kaze his face curious.

"Use chan if you want… I don't care." She whispers. Shikamaru nods then walks away.

"Kaze and Shika sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kiara chants, Kaze jumps and stares at Kiara her face bright red. "First comes looove then comes marriage then comes a baby in a-"

"You better stop there I'll make you sick again!" Kaze threatens.

Kiara's faces falls but she doesn't say anything else. "Was Inuzuka-san here?" she asks after a small pause.

"Yes. But not for long, he was watching you while I went to get the antidote." Kaze explains walking up to her. "Why?"

"His scent lingers a bit… Maru-chan too." Kiara says.

Kaze puts her hands on her hips then slowly shakes her head. "You and that wolf nose of yours." She mumbles making Kiara chuckle a bit. "I'm glad your feeling better Kia-chan, you really scared me for a bit."

"I know… I'm sorry Kaze-sama." Kiara whispers. She sits up and spins her feet to the floor. "Am I allowed out?"

"Maybe. But I don't want you over pushing yourself too far you hear?" Kaze warns.

"Yes I hear quite well thank you. Y'know, wolf ears" Kiara says smiling mischievously.

Kaze gives Kiara a small glare that turns into a small smirk. "Yea you're definitely feeling better… to make such a smart remark."

Kiara grins at Kaze then stands up and heads towards the door. "I'll be back later, Kaze-sama."

"Kay, just come back the instant you start to feel tired. Got it?"

"Yep. Will do."

Kiara walks out into the streets and starts to head towards the academy. _I think I'll see what Iruka-sensei is doing._ She thinks as she sneaks into his classroom through an open window.

A few of the students notice her but she sticks a finger to her mouth signaling for them to keep quiet. The kids get the picture and turn back to Iruka who's lecturing about being safe when practicing your jutsu. Kiara snickers as she sits down at his desk, remembering the time he gave her class the same lecture.

"So, it's best to practice your jutsu alone, that way if anything goes awry no one's gonna get hurt." Iruka says turning from the board to the class.

Kiara raises her hand and says with a small voice, "But Sensei," Iruka jumps and looks at Kiara with wide eyes. "What if you're hurt and unable to get any help?"

"W-Well, th-then I guess it's ok if you bring one friend just in case that happens, but make them stay at a distance. Ok kids go take a small recess while I have a small chat with Miss Kawa." Iruka says gruffly.

The kids jump up from their desks and run outside while Iruka walks up to the front of his desk a slight glare on his face while Kiara's face is amused.

"I got you good, Sensei." Kiara brags.

"Yeah, yeah. Now why are you here Kiara-chan?" Iruka asks, all evidence of his anger gone.

"I just wanted to talk. Is there anything wrong with that?" Kiara asks, her expression saddening.

Iruka quickly starts waving his hands back and forth frantically with a face to match. "No! No! It's just that most students don't come back to their old sensei's unless they need help with something."

Kiara snickers then stands up and looks out the window, her hands clasped behind her back. "You should know that I'm not like most students by now, Sensei."

"Haha, you're right I should. You look like your feeling better, did you rest well." Iruka asks gently, walking to stand beside her.

"Hai, I am. All thanks to Kaze-sama." Kiara says, smiling gently. "Turns out that I was poisoned…" Kiara hears Iruka gasp and senses him tense up but keeps going. "But if it wasn't for Kaze-sama's quick actions, I wouldn't be here right now."

Kiara turns around and rests her butt and hands on the window's sill her expression a mix of thoughtfulness and sorrow. Iruka watches her his expression also softening.

"She's always been there for you, Kiara-chan." Iruka whispers. Kiara gives off a small laugh then nods.

"That she has. Some times I feel like I'm more of a burden than a friend to her. I feel as if it would be better for her if I died… that way she wouldn't have to worry about fixing my screw ups anymore." Kiara confesses softly. She bows her head and lets her hair cover her face and hide tears starting to roll down her face. "It's my fault she got hurt so bad the night of the massacres. She was busy protecting me, who became frozen in fear…" A sob breaks through Kiara's throat and she sits to the floor her arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. "She almost died because of me. My best friend… I don't want her to die because of me Sensei! I would feel absolutely horrible if she died because of me!"

Iruka watches and listens to Kiara's confession, his face showing his sympathy. _Kiara-chan… who knew you carried such a heavy guilt…_ He opens his mouth to say something but notices Kiba standing in the doorway with a slightly angry look on his face. "Kiba-kun!"

Kiara gasps and looks up in time to see Kiba walk up to her then squat down in front of her. His face shows pained anger as he watches her face closely before speaking.

"She wouldn't let you die, Kawa-san! Don't you see that? If you died she would die also!" Kiba yells at her. "She nearly ripped herself to pieces while you were lying on that couch dying. She was in a fit of panic, I've never seen her so dang upset before, Kiara! So don't you dare say it would be better off if you died! Kaze-san and I would die if you died!"

Kiara blinks at Kiba surprised and taken aback by what he confessed. "Inuzuka-san?"

"Gaaah, we've known each other for how many years now and you still call me by my last name?" Kiba growls, shaking his head. "Call me Kiba."

Kiara smiles gently at him making Kiba turn pink slightly. "Ok, Kiba-kun."

Kiba nods then stands up and holds out a hand. "C'mon. I need to speak t'you 'bout somethin."

"Kay."

Kiara reaches up and grabs his hand so Kiba pulls her to his feet and walks out to where Akamaru waits. When Akamaru sees Kiba and Kiara, he begins to wag his tail and his tongue flops out of his mouth in a weird doggy grin. Kiba walks up to him pats his head then continues walking, Kiara walks beside him on his right while Akamaru walks on his left.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" Kiara asks as they walk down the street.

"Well… it's been a while since we just kinda talked and I kinda wanted to uh… y'know… catch up." Kiba stumbles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh ok. That's good 'cause I thought something was wrong." Kiara says sighing in relief.

"I worried you? I'm sorry, Kawa-san. I didn't mean to." Kiba says glumly, his expression apologetic.

"Call me Kiara and it's fine. So what do you wanna know?" Kiara says looking at him and smiling.

Kiba blushes as he shrugs then shoves his hands into his pockets. He quickly diverts his eyes by staring at his feet as he walks. "H-How bout your missions? Are they going well?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Kaze-sama and I got into a few scraps but that's expected I guess. What 'bout you, is Hina-chan ok?" Kiara asks, watching him carefully, curious at his cheeks constantly switching between normal and pink coloring.

"Hinata-chan is doing very well. Sadly enough, what that freak Kabuto did for her completely healed her. Shino is well… himself. Kuranai-sensei is still a little upset about the death of Asuma-sensei…" Kiba whispers the last sentence.

Kiara looks away, her own eyes sad as she nods in understanding. "It's hard to loose a loved one…"

"That it is. Shikamaru has been helping her out though. To be honest if I didn't know any better he would be attracted to her." Kiba says.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kiara asks, confused by what he's saying.

"Well, I think Shikamaru has fallen for Kami-san." Kiba states plainly.

"Come to think of it, Kaze-sama has fallen for him too. In fact just this morning, Kaze-sama just about killed me cause I teased her about it." Kiara grins mostly to herself. "I think they're perfect for each other."

"Hm, well you do know Kami-san better than I so if you say so then it must be true." Kiba says thoughtfully, trying to keep his thoughts away from Kiara.

Kiara looks up at him and begins to wave her hands back and forth frantically. "No, no, no! Don't say that Kiba-kun!"

Kiba raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"W-well… I don't know everything… and it's only my opinion…" Kiara whispers.

Kiba sighs then grins at Kiara. "Kiara-chan, you're her best friend. You know Kami-san better than all of us put together. You probably know her better than Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"That doesn't mean I know for a fact that their perfect for each other…" Kiara mumbles.

Kiba groans then gently bops Kiara on the head. "You don't get it."

Kiara gives him a small glare holding the spot where he hit her with both hands. "I don't get what?"

"That you're most likely right. Sheesh." Kiba grumbles. His face becomes a gentle smile as he looks at Kiara again. "You've always been head on when it comes to Kami-san."

"…But I-"

Kiba holds up a hand stopping Kiara's next protest. "Don't even. Now, change of subject; how bout we go get somethin to eat? It's after noon right?"

Kiara nods. "Yeah it is… but I'm not really hungry."

"You're eating." Kiba says stiffly, grabbing her hand and dragging her to Ichimaru, the most popular ramen shop in the village.

"But Kiba-kun, I'm not-"

"You haven't eaten since you got back from your mission. You need to eat." Kiba commands. _Besides, if Kami-san found out she was with me and I didn't make her eat, I would be killed…_

Kiba looks over at Kiara and smiles happily when he sees her talking to the chef and the chef's daughter while eating. Kiara notices him looking at her. She touches her face thinking that there's something on her face. Kiba snaps out of his reverie and shakes his head in order to clear it.

"Sorry Kiara-chan, I got lost in thought." Kiba mutters.

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. You done?" Kiba asks.

"Yep! Were too next?" Kiara asks while standing up.

"Maybe you should head home…"

"Why? I feel fine."

"You've been out all day, I don't want you over doing it." Kiba says his face becoming worried.

"You sound like Kaze-sama." Kiara grumbles.

"But she's right. You don't want to go to far and wind up in worst shape than before…"

"Alright fine. I'll go home. See you later Kiba-kun." Kiara says smiling then walking towards her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots o' Kaze-sama and Shika-san in this one. much fluffiness. heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: I wants ownage but haz no ownage.**

* * *

Kiba stands watching her leave for a little bit before turning around and walking home. Kiara gets to her house then walks inside, announcing her presence to Kaze who runs downstairs.

"Ah! Kia-chan! Feeling ok?" Kaze asks.

Kiara nods and sits on the couch. "I went to visit Iruka-sensei."

"Oh? How'd it go?" Kaze asks sitting across from her.

"It went well. Heh, heh… I snuck in and scared him." Kiara says mischievously.

"Oh Kia-chan… the poor thing. But did you really spend all day there?"

"Well… no… Kiba-kun came by and we talked a bit." Kiara says hesitantly.

Kaze's face grows suspicious as she leans forward. "A bit? I don't think so. What happened?"

"Nothing! We just walked around the village talking then ate lunch together!" Kiara insists raising her hand up in surrender.

Kaze continues to look at Kiara suspiciously causing her to squirm nervously.

"What happened?" Kaze asks darkly. "Did you pass out? Did he touch you in any way? You're hiding something. What happened?"

"Nothing! Honest! We just talked about our missions!"

"Then why are you so nervous? You keep squirming whenever I look at you."

"We did mention that you and Shikamaru-san are getting alone well…" Kiara whispers guiltily.

Kaze face warps into shocked horror as she stares at Kiara. "You did WHAT?"

"We mentioned that you and Shikamaru-san would be a cute couple…"

A blush joins with the horrified shock on her face then she groans and rests her head in her hands.

"You're going to embarrass me to death…" Kaze grumbles.

Kiara's face saddens and turns her head away. "That's why I think you'll be better off without me." Kiara whispers.

Kaze stiffens then looks up at Kiara. "What'd you say?"

"I said that you would be better off without me… next time don't worry about saving me…" Kiara mumbles.

Kaze leaps off of her couch and stands in front of Kiara, her expression is livid with anger but also pained. "How could you say that?"

"I'm nothing but a burden to you… I do nothing but cause trouble for you and our friends…" Kiara whispers, tears starting to roll down her face.

Kaze kneels in front of Kiara her own tears starting to form. Kaze puts a hand on top of Kiara's knee making her look at Kaze.

"How could you say that, Kia-chan?" Kaze whispers in a wobbly voice. "You have no idea how important you are to me… I would DIE for you. How do you not understand that?"

"But I do nothing but cause trouble for you! I'm always getting hurt, I fail to do something and you have to fix it. You had to help me with my training and that caused you worry."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Kaze screams at Kiara. Kiara jumps and leans away her face shocked. "You do not cause trouble for me or anyone else. I do those things because I care Kiara! You are the only family I have left since our clan's were killed off!"

"You almost died protecting me Kaze-sama! If I hadn't been there… if I hadn't froze then-"

"Don't! I protected you because I wanted to. Don't you go blaming yourself." Kaze demands.

Kiara bows her head then nods. "Ok… I'll try."

"Don't try, do." Kaze warns.

Kiara looks up at her then smiles. "Ok."

A couple of months later, Kaze and Kiara have just gotten back from another mission. They are at home talking about the idiot they had to protect from a dangerous gang when a soft knock on the door causes them both to look at the door. They look back at each other then shrug as Kiara stands up and walks to the door and opens it.

"Oh! Shikamaru-san! It's good to see you." Kiara exclaims, in the background Kaze has stiffened and turned red.

Shikamaru smiles then nods. "It's good to see you too, Kawa-san."

"How may I help you?" Kiara asks happily.

"Well, I would like to speak with Kaze-chan. Is she home?"

Kiara nods while thinking, _you can see her past me… why even ask that?_ "Yes she's home." Kiara turns to look over her shoulder at Kaze and grins. "Kaze-sama, Shikamaru-san wants to speak with you."

"O-Ok." Kaze says then walks out the door after Shikamaru. "What is it Shika-kun?"

"I figured you could use a day off." Shikamaru says. He has his hands in his pockets and his looking up at the sky as they walk.

"Oh! Well I don't wanna be a bother-"

"Why would you be a bother? I wanted to come… well… spend time with you." Shikamaru says turning pink slightly.

Kaze also turns pink then grins at the ground. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"N-Nothing! Wh-what do you wanna do Shika-kun?" Kaze stutters nervously. _Get a hold of yourself Kaze! Don't freak out over nothing!_ She grumbles to herself.

"Well, you just came back from a mission right? Shikamaru asks looking back at Kaze.

"Kaze nods. "Uh-huh. Kia-chan and I hadta protect and idiot from a rogue ninja that formed a gang."

"Oh really? How'd that go?"

Kaze snorts sharply, her expression showing her distaste. "The baka kept getting in our way and causing troubles for Kia-chan and I."

Shikamaru snickers slightly before he becomes serious. "What'd he do exactly?"

"Many things actually. But he mainly didn't follow our directions and just made stupid mistakes. He would act similar to Naruto actually…" Kaze mumbles angrily.

Shikamaru begins to laugh loud and hard as he pats Kaze's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry but that's just hilarious. Were you guys hurt at all?"

"No thank god. Though, Kia-chan and I were fairly close to strangling our client ourselves." Kaze sighs. "I guess that it's a good thing we weren't though."

"yea. Naruto's been whinin' about not getting any missions which is annoying all of us stuck here." Shika says.

"Well then hopefully he'll get a mission soon." Kaze states plainly.

"You don't like him don't you?" Shika states more than asks.

"I like him just not as much as y- err others in our age group." Kaze says turning pink slightly.

Shikamaru's cheeks also gain a pink hue as he looks straight ahead.

"A-Anyway, are you glad that you and Kawa-san aren't stuck on a four-man team like the rest of us?" Shika asks, glancing at Kaze.

"Why do you keep asking questions, Shika-kun? But to answer, I kinda am. I don't have to deal with the drama of other teammates."

"Sorry, I'm just curious. I mean we haven't gotten to talk like this in a while."

"Oh… OK… " Kaze says, at a loss for words.

""Can I ask another question?" Shika asks, smirking at Kaze.

"Haha very funny. And yes you may."

"How's Kawa-san doing? Is she feeling ok?"

"She's doing very well. Right after the antidote cured the poison, she some how got into her head that we, as in our whole village, would be better off with out her for some odd reason."

Shikamaru's eyebrows rise in shock as he stares at Kaze.

"Seriously! What exactly was she saying?"

"That she was nothing but a burden blah, blah, blah. It took both Kiba-kun and I to convince her otherwise, but even then, I'm not sure she fully believes us yet."

"Wow… She seems so happy though…"

"I know… she usually doesn't hide something from me, well, more like she can't."

"Why's that?"

"She starts feeling really guilty and spills her guts or I usually pressuring her into telling me."

"You… pressure her?"

"Yeah. If she's trying to hide something it's usually bad so I make her tell me."

"The poor thing…" Shikamaru says sympathetically.

"Oh c'mon it's not like I'm torturing her!"

"That's true… has she had any other problems?"

"Besides teasing me? Nope." Kaze states, popping the 'p'.

"Teasing you? Really?" Shikamaru says in disbelief.

"Yup. She can be very ornery."

"She hangs out with Kaze, why does that surprise you?" Shino says behind them.

Both Shikamaru and Kaze jump then spin around to look at him with shocked expressions.

"Shino! I thought I told you not to do that!" Kaze yells at him.

Shino looks at the two of them. "So, what are the two of you doing off by yourselves?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at Kaze.

"We were just talking about Kaze-chan's latest mission," Shikamaru answered, sounding bored, but looking slightly disgruntled.

"Ah," Shino says, nodding. Shikamaru turns around and Shino pulls Kaze aside. "Kaze-CHAN?" He whispers. "He's calling you Kaze-CHAN?"

Kaze pushes him away lightly, flushing at his teasing remark. "I asked him to," she whispers back, frowning. "Now is there something I can do for you?"

Shino looks at her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses before shaking his head, his face becoming a picture of innocence. "I can't talk to my best friend after she's been gone for so long?" He asks, pouting slightly.

Kaze takes a step away, flustered at the change in her friend. "I-I'm sorry, Shino!" She says, horrified. "I didn't mean it like that, of course you can talk to me!"

Shino grins at her and begins to lead the way down the street, standing purposefully between Kaze and Shikamaru, to the disappointment of both. Shino begins a conversation with Shikamaru, fully aware of how he is annoying Kaze.

Kiba runs up to them not long after, yelling, "Kami-san! Kami-san! Make this idiot stop! Sheesh!" After him is Naruto in his "Sexy Jutsu." A muscle in Kaze's eye twitches as she sees the naked longhaired blonde female running up to them, her bust bouncy and her hair flowing.

"Naaarutoooo..." Kaze mutters as "she" runs nearer. The "woman's" eyes pop out and the Jutsu is released, revealing a blonde, spiky haired boy in an orange and black coat and pants. A second later, Kaze punches him in the back of his head, sending him flying into the dirt.

"I'm sorry, Kaze-chan!" Naruto whines, holding his head as he looks up at her.

"Naru-san, can't you be calm for once?" She asks, shaking her head. Naruto laughs, standing up and flinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Kami-san!" Kiba says from his position behind Shikamaru and Shino. "He was really..." He pauses as he feels the death glare Kaze fixes on him. "Aah... I just forgot," He started, backing up. "I'm late for... COMING MOM!" He yells finally, dashing off. Naruto is right behind him, shivering from the cold vibes Kaze was setting off.

Shino chuckles under his breath as Kaze turns back to them.

The three continue walking, passing a flower shop that Ino's parents run. Ino, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder, fixes her blue eyes on the three. Sakura follows right behind. "Hey, hey, guys!" Ino shouts, raising her hand and waving. "What're you all doing?"

Kaze's eye twitches again, but she stifles the urge to hurt the two girls as Shino waves back. "We're just walking, talking about the mission Kaze-_chan_ just came back from," he says, stressing the "chan" with an evil look.

"Ooh, Kaze-chan, what'dya do?" Ino asks, oblivious to the icy stare Kaze was giving Shino. Sakura noticed however and looked from Kaze to Shino before resting her eyes on Shikamaru and letting out a small "ah" of understanding.

"Protection," Kaze answers shortly, turning her glare on Ino. Ino freezes, instantly aware that she is now the object of Kaze's irritation. Sakura grabs at Ino's arm, trying to pull her away before Kaze caused permanent damage.

"Oh... well... Sakura and I have to... go..." Ino says, her smile forced as she and Sakura beats a hasty retreat. Kaze sighs, rubbing her neck dejectedly.

"Something wrong, Kaze-_chan_?" Shino asks teasingly.

Kaze grimaces at him. "No, no, Shino-_chan_, I'm just fine," she answers, throwing his tease back in his face to prevent her from literally throwing him.

He chuckles and the three of them continue walking, only to be found not a minute later by Hinata, Neji, and Lee. Kaze mentally face-palms as the three call her name.

"K-Kaze-chan!" Hinata says in her breathy voice. Hinata has dark purple hair and light purple eyes without any pupils. She smiles kindly at Kaze and Kaze smiles back, hiding her annoyance. Neji waves as Lee gives a thumbs-up sign, both completely oblivious to Kaze's annoyance.

"Aah, my youthful friends!" Lee bellows in a very Gai-like manner. "It is wonderful to have the chance to see you on this fine day for walking!"

Neji sighs and the two of them get into a verbal contest as Neji tries to keep Lee from talking and Lee unintentionally tries to annoy Neji to his wits end. Kaze, on the other hand, begins to feel a crick start in her neck and she resists the urge rub her neck again. Shino was snickering again, watching Kaze's annoyance with amusement.

Hinata looks warily at Kaze, immediately understanding that her friend is annoyed before trying to calm Neji and Lee down. "C-come one, guys," she says warily, flashing an apologetic smile at Kaze. "I think we should get going."

"Why?" Neji asks, annoyed further. "I don't see why I should-"

"Please. Leave." Kaze says smiling a death-smile. Neji pales even farther at her expression and even Lee got the message.

"B-bye, Kaze-chan!" Hinata says, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Bye, Hina-chan," Kaze says in return, her death-smile replaced with a real one. She, Shino, and Shikamaru leave the three behind and continue walking.

"Ne, Kaze-chan, you seem a little exhausted," Shino says, feigning concern and ignorance. "Doesn't she look pale Shikamaru-san?"

Shikamaru nods, real concern etched in his face. "Are you okay, Kaze-chan?" He asks, putting a hand on her forehead to check for a temperature. The touch is unnecessary, but Kaze is too annoyed to realize that.

"The next person that interrupts us will get a first hand experience at flying," Kaze threatens, clenching her fist.

Just at that moment, for some strange reason, Kakashi decides it is a good idea to pop up in front of Kaze. "Yo!" He says, with a smile hidden beneath his mask and a puff of smoke. Kaze glares at him for half a second before grabbing his collar and the bottom of his vest and throwing him across the town. Kakashi lands about a hundred feet away from the three, his pride bruised, but unsurprised by the event. "I had a feeling popping up in the middle of her date was a bad idea," he mutters, standing up and dusting himself off.

Kaze stares off in the direction she just flung her sensei, breathing heavily and clenching her fist in suppressed rage. Seeing his friend so frazzled pushes Shino off the edge and he bursts out laughing. "That was... Hilarious!" He gasped, holding his side. Kaze turned to him with a dark look. "Sorry, Kaze-chan, but you are way too fun to tease. I'll leave now," he assures her, still chuckling before turning away. Kaze sighs before she feels wings at her back and shrieks in terror, jumping and running into Shikamaru, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Shino laughs again, calling the huge locust back and walking off.

Kaze stares into Shikamaru's eyes, impossibly close as he stares into hers. Both their faces begin to heat up at the same time as they realize that Shikamaru is sitting on the ground, Kaze sitting right on his lap, with their stomachs pressed together. Kaze jumps off, unhindered by Shikamaru's hands, which had instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Shika-san!" Kaze mutters, rubbing her red face as Shikamaru stands up, slightly dazed.

"You're... Scared of bugs...?" He asks incredulously. Kaze nods. Shikamaru runs through his mind the events of the day, his mind refusing to process the bit of info, before suddenly bursting out laughing. "That... is simply..." He gasps, before laughing some more.

Kaze stares at him in shock as Naruto walks by. "Y-you broke Shikamaru!" He says, before remembering Kaze's glare from earlier and running away. Kaze takes a minute before she processes why Naruto said that, but then she panics.

"Ah! I broke Shikamaru!" She yells, rushing up to him in panic. "I'm sorry!" Shikamaru chuckles again before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh... No, I'm not broken," He says, chuckling a few more times before calming down. "I just can't believe that Kami Kaze, the craziest, strongest, cutest, smartest, and most dangerous kunoichi I know is afraid of _bugs_. And your best friend is Shino, a..." He chuckles again before continuing. "A bug-user. How is that possible?"

Kaze smiles in relief, then laughs slightly. "True... But if you were friends with a guy who would keep you up at night torturing you with oversized bugs, you'd be terrified too," she says. "For some reason, bugs never bothered Kia..." Then it dawned on her that Shikamaru said she was cute. Not only cute, but the cutest he knew. And she promptly blushed.

Shikamaru, however, was beginning to like reading her face and knew exactly when she realized what he'd said. She froze immediately, her eyes going wide and her face instantly turning red. She fidgets for a moment when she regains her senses, not able to look Shikamaru in the eye before she opens her mouth again. "Shika-san...?" She began, finally looking up at him. He cocks his head to the side, motioning for her to continue.

"I... I..." She looked at the ground again, tapping her fingers together in embarrassment. "I... Love you..." She whispered.

Shikamaru's face has softened into a tender smile. He reaches out to her and pulls her chin up. Then, without a second thought, Shikamaru leans forward and kisses Kaze's lips tenderly. When he pulls away, Kaze's face is bright red and covered in shock.

"Sh-Shika-kun?"

"I love you too, Kaze-chan. I wanted to tell you which was the reason for asking you to come with me earlier." Shikamaru says gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Kaze grins at him then they start heading back to Kaze's house, hands intertwined in between them. They get to the front door and with a final kiss, Shikamaru leaves, but not before asking Kaze to be his girlfriend, which she accepts. Kaze walks inside and is instantly bombarded by a very excited Kiara.

"Well!"

"Well what?" Kaze asks walking past Kiara.

"Well, what happened? Were you able to confess!" Kiara presses following Kaze into the kitchen.

Kaze stops, her arm reaching up to grab a cup from the cupboard and turns bright red. Kiara watches, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Kaze finishes filling her cup with some water then sits at the high top chair in the kitchen.

"I did… and well… we're going out." Kaze whispers.

Kiara squeals and jumps into the air with both fists raised above her head. She quickly goes to Kaze and hugs her, almost spilling the cup's contents all over both of them.

"I'm so happy for you Kaze-sama!"

"Arigato, Kia-chan." Kaze murmurs, embarrassed slightly. "Oh and by the way, the idjit showed up on our walk."

"Which one? Ino or Naruto?" Kiara asks darkly.

"Both actually, along with Kiba, Hina-chan, Neji-san, Lee-san… Just about everybody in our graduating class. Not only that But Shino was being a butt throughout the whole thing! Teasing me and even scaring me with a huge locust!" Kaze rants. The instant Kaze mentions the bug Kiara's face pales and becomes fearful. Kaze stops talking noticing the change in her friend's face. "Kia-chan? You ok?"

Kaze waves a hand in front of Kiara's face. "Oi, Kia-chan, what's up with you?"

"B-bug… big… bug…" Kiara stutters in an obvious daze.

Kaze's face becomes confused then she looks around the house trying to stifle her fear. When she sees that there's no bug in Kiara's rang of sight, Kaze only becomes even more confused.

"There's no bug. Why are you freaking out?" Kaze asks, once again looking at Kiara's face.

Kiara shakes her head then gives Kaze an apologetic look. "Gomen Kaze-sama. I really don't like bugs."

Kaze raises an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you only hated spiders."

Kiara shivers but at the same time shakes her head. "No, I hate bugs too. Have you ever noticed that whenever Shino-san shows up I always leave the house?"

"Oh… come to think of it you do…. I was curious about that…" Kaze says in realization.

Kiara nods then starts heading upstairs. Kaze watches her then follows her up the stairs.

"Kaze-sama, you don't hafta follow me up to my room. I'm fine." Kiara says gently.

Kaze's face becomes guilty for a split second then she stops halfway up the stairs mutters an embarrassed apology then walks back down into the living room. Ten minutes pass and Kaze becomes bored so she starts reading yet another book she bought at the local bookstore. Another hour passes by and Kiara still hasn't come back downstairs, causing Kaze to start to worry.

_Maybe she fell asleep…_ Kaze thinks trying to reassure herself. _But… maybe she slipped and hit her head on something. That's a better possibility…_

Kaze jumps up from the couch and runs upstairs and into the bathroom. Kiara's not there so Kaze runs into Kiara's bedroom and sees her sleeping on the bed with her back to the door. Kaze sags in relief then goes back downstairs and starts reading her book.

_It's only about mid-day why is Kia-chan in bed asleep? What did she do today to make her so tired? Maybe the antidote is still working on the poison but it's been over a month. She should be ok by now. Come to think of it, she's been acting funny since I told her about the locust… could she be sick?_ Kaze shakes her head at the last thought. _No, she would have started showing signs before we got back from the mission last night and she wouldn't have been so springy when I told her about Shika-san and I. _Kaze gasps and she places the book on her lap. _Come to think of it… maybe she's upset about that… no… it can't be. She's always wanted me to be happy… but she seemed down while she was walking up the stairs. Could she be jealous? Maybe me and Shika-san getting together today reminded her of Ruka-sensei's rejection. _

Kaze's face saddens as she stares at her lap. "That's gotta be it. I was really hoping she forgot about him…"

Suddenly a panicked squeak comes from Kiara's bedroom, attracting Kaze's attention. Kaze looks up the stairs and listen as a thud or two closely followed by a squeak and a short dang it.

_What is going on up there?_ Kaze thinks incredulously.

Kiara appears on the top of the stairs dressed in a light denim pleated mini skirt, a white short sleeved shirt that has a v-neck and ties right under Kiara's bust leaving her mid-rift bare. On her feet are sandals and on her neck is a black ribbon chocker tied in bow on the side of her neck. Her hair is loose and flows around her shoulder. Kiara's obviously in a rush. Her foot slips on one of the stairs and with a loud squeak Kiara falls down the stairs. Kaze watches on the couch stunned to silence as Kiara hops to her feet at the bottom of the stairs and goes into the kitchen. Kaze blinks at Kiara still stunned.

"Oh hello Kaze-sama." Kiara says perkily, finally noticing her friend.

"Are… are you ok?"

Kiara nods her face sheepish. "Sorry I fell asleep, Kaze-sama."

"That's fine but what was with all that bumping around?"

"I kept falling while I was trying to get dressed." Kiara says sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Kaze groans then places a hand to her forehead. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Eh heh…"

"What's the rush anyway? Do you have plans?" Kaze asks suspiciously.

Kiara's look becomes guilty and she looks away, telling Kaze she hit the nail on the head. Kaze leans forward her face mischievous and obviously planning something.

"Who is it?" Kaze asks.

"N-no one." Kiara stutters.

"Uh huh. C'mon, who is it?"

"K-Kiba-kun. We're just going to walk Maru-chan!" Kiara insists.

"Ha! As if!" Kaze snorts. "I swear if he does anything to you, I'll show him the meaning of pain."

"Kaze-sama!" Kiara says in shock.

"What? You never know what's going to happen right?"

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Sure, sure. When are you leaving?"

"Right now. I'll see you later, Kaze-sama."

Kaze's face becomes shocked once again as Kiara gets up and leaves. Then Kaze growls and roughly grabs her book.

"That girl…." Kaze grumbles under her breath as she reads.

Kiara meets up with Kiba and Akamaru at the edge of the forest. When Akamaru sees her, he runs up to Kiara and places his big paws on her shoulders as he licks her face. Kiba watches with a small smile on his face then he calls Akamaru to his side and starts to head into the forest. Kiara runs to catch up to him then walks on Kiba's right side, humming happily. Kiba looks at her his face curious as Akamaru gets excited and runs a head.

"What'cha singing?" he asks.

"Oh! It's one of my favorite songs called 'So Small'" Kiara says. Her face becomes concerned as she looks at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Kiba quickly shakes his head. "No! It's fine, sounds nice actually."

"Thank you. I heard that you saw Kaze-sama and Shika-san earlier today."

Kiba flinches and his face becomes fearful. Kiara's face shifts to worry as she watches Kiba gradually pale. She quickly places a hand on his forehead to check if he has a fever, making Kiba blush.

"I'm fine, Kawa-san… it's just that your friend, Kami-san can get very scary when she wants to be…" Kiba whispers gently removing Kiara's hand from his forehead.

"Haha yeah. Kaze-sama can be very violent if need be, especially if you tick her off or if your hurting something or someone she cares for." Kiara says at first sheepishly then lovingly.

"I understand that. I think it was because we were getting in the way of her and Shikamaru's walk or something. It also seems like Shino-kun was teasing her." Kiba says.

"That would do it." Kiara says nodding. "That would definitely do it."

Kiba nods then suddenly stiffens and puts a hand in front of Kiara, stopping her, then he pulls her behind him, expression grim. Kiara's eyebrows pull together in concern.

"Kiba-ku-" Kiara starts to whisper but Kiba's sharp 'shush!' quiets her in an instant. _What's going on?_ Kiara thinks in concern.

Kiba's breathing as slowed as he looks around. Every sense is tuned into the strange feeling he has. He stands in front of Kiara in order to protect her though he knows that she can hold her own. His head jerks to his left and he shoves Kiara to the right at the same time as a swarm of kunai fly from above fall onto where Kiara once was and Kiba still stands.

"Kiba-kun!" Kiara yells and then gets to her feet and runs at him her katana drawn.

Kiara uses her katana to beat back the last of the kunai and with every sense tuned for danger, she drops to her knees beside Kiba's bloody form. She quickly sheathes her katana back to her back and begins to pull out the kunai stuck in Kiba's arms, legs and torso. Once she's done with that her hands begin to glow green and his wounds slowly start to heal.

"Kiba-kun? Are you ok?" Kiara asks as Kiba's eyes flutter open.

He nods and with a groan, gets to his hands and knees, ignoring Kiara's pleas for him to stay down.

"I'm fine, Kawa-san. Are you ok?" He asks, turning his head to look at her.

Kiara nods. "Thank to you. How did you know that was coming?"

"I'm not sure… I just sensed something was up." Kiba says standing up and leaning into Kiara.

"Kiba-kun, we need to get you help… please, let's head back to the-"

"No."

"But Kiba-"

"No! We need to take care of this now." Kiba says breathlessly.

Kiara looks at him for a second before closing her eyes against the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks. _Kiba-kun…_

"Kawa-san move!" Kiba shouts pushing her away again.

A man dressed in a gray armor over black clothes and a mask in the shape of a funky red and white bird jumps out of the trees above Kiba and attacks him with a short katana. Kiara watches in shock as Kiba and the man fight each other. Kiara quickly ducks then does a back spring to avoid a man dressed the same way as his partner only with a cat like mask. Kiara swiftly draws her katana and starts to block the man's short katana, all the while watching Kiba's battle out of the corner of her eye. She jerks back as the man makes a swipe for her abdomen then she stabs him in the chest, killing him.

Kiara spins around in time to see Kiba get stabbed through his abdomen. She freezes, her thoughts running wild and her blood pressure starting to rise. A low snarl rips through her throat as her eyes turn gold with slit pupils, her fingernails become long and claw like and fangs form in her mouth. The man dressed in black stumbles back and drops his katana.

"You'll pay for hurting him…" Kiara growls then disappears.

The man begins to look around frantically then he grunts as Kiara's hand grips his throat and pins him to a tree behind him. Another dark snarl rumbles low from Kiara's throat as a pair of wolf ears the color of her hair replace her ears and a wolf tail appears on her as well.

"I'll kill you for hurting him…" She snarls darkly.

The man begins to tremble and forces out a frightened "Wh-What are you?"

Kiara smirks. "A werewolf." She replies before crushing his throat.

The man slides to the ground dead. Kiara sighs then turns around and turns her attention back to Kiba. Her expression becomes sad as she kneels beside him and rests a clawed hand on his shoulder. Kiara's face bunches and her bows her head as her shoulder shake with soft sobs. But as suddenly as her sobs began, Kiara shakes her head and stops. She grabs onto Kiba's wrist and heaves him onto her back before shifting to her wolf form and starts running back towards the village.

_Please… let me get here in time-_ Kiara stops mid thought when a loud snarling sound comes from her left quickly followed by a white blur throwing itself hard into Kiara's side. Kiara yelps and starts sliding on her feet. She's barely able to stop before her back hits a nearby tree. Her breath is hard as her golden eyes glare at the snarling thing that attacked her.

_Akamaru…_ She thinks then with a brisk snarl, she spins around and starts running at full speed back towards the village once more.

Akamaru follows his snarl growing fiercer with anger. He constantly charges and tries to attack her but Kiara's able to dodge with ease. In a fit of furry Akamaru snarls then launches himself at Kiara's back, aiming for Kiba. Kiara turns herself mid air in order to protect Kiba, exposing her neck to Akamaru's face. Akamaru clenches his teeth into Kiara's neck and digs his feet into her shoulders and sides.

Suddenly, Akamaru's nose begins to twitch and he's eyes go wide before he pulls away. Kiara stands on a large tree branch her cautious eyes watching Akamaru's every move as he backs away.

_Have you finally figured it out?_ Kiara thinks.

Akamaru whines then starts running towards the village. Kiara smiles and follows after him with Kiba's unconscious form still safe on her back. They finally get back to the village and Kiara shifts her direction back to her house. Akamaru spots the change and skids to a stop before chasing after her. People scream and move out of the way when they spot Kiara running at them. Kiara runs up to the door and changes back to her human form. She gently rests Kiba against the house then begins banging on the door.

"KAZE-SAMA! KAZE-SAMA PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Kiara screams as she pounds on the door. Tears begin to roll down her face when she realizes it's been more than a few hours since Kiba has been stabbed. Her pounding becomes harder and more desperate and her screams become louder. She ignores the bleeding gashes on her body, thinking only of Kiba's life.

The door suddenly opens sending Kiara lurching forward. Kaze reaches out and catches her eyes wide in surprise.

"Kia-chan! What's got you so-"

"Kiba-kun! Please… save Kiba-kun!" Kiara cries cutting Kaze off.

Kaze's eyes widen even further before glancing to her left and spotting Kiba. She gasps then leans Kiara against the doorframe before draping Kiba's arm over her shoulders and carrying him inside. Kaze gently places Kiba on the couch and begins to heal him as Kiara wobbles over. Kiara sits down heavily beside Kaze and watches her friend, eyes full of concern.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Kiara whispers.

Kaze glances at Kiara from the corner of her eye then looks back at Kiba and nods. "You got him here in time, Kia-chan. And as soon as I'm done with him, I'm going after you!"

Kiara pales then looks away. "Y-You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"Are you stupid! NO! I'm gonna heal you. Geez…" Kaze grumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers! No killy the author! I just couldn't write anymore! Gomen-nasai! **

**Disclaimer: nooo ownyyy**

* * *

Kiba's eyes open with a slight groan. _Huh?_ He thinks when he sees a white ceiling. _Where am I? Kawa-san!_ He gasps then sits up before hissing in pain.

"Kiba-kun, you need to lie down." Kiara says gently as she pushes his shoulders back down on the couch.

Kiba's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he looks at a normal Kiara, noticing the bandages around her neck and arms where Akamaru got a hold of her.

"Kawa-san?"

Kiara smiles softly at him. "Hai, but please, call me Kiara-chan. You saved me after all."

Kiba blushes and looks away slightly embarrassed. "Yeah well… I wasn't about to watch you fight and get hurt… How'd you get hurt?"

"During the fight. It's no big deal, you wounds are far worse then mine, Kiba-kun." Kiara says. "I'm just glad I got you to Kaze-sama in time."

"Kami-san?" Kiba asks and Kiara nods in response. "But aren't you a medical shinobi too? Why couldn't you heal me?"

"I am, but my chakra was all outta wack so I couldn't do anything of worth for you. Besides, with how severe your wounds were the only chance I had of saving you was taking you to Kaze-sama."

"Oh please, Kia-chan. You could have done a fine job if your chakra wasn't all wacky." Kaze grumps as she comes down the stairs. "How're you feeling, Kiba?"

"O-Ok I guess… thank you for saving me…" Kiba stutters.

"It wasn't just me, Kia-chan did too." Kaze fusses then turns to walk into the kitchen. "You're gonna need to rest a while, Kiba. You too, Kia-chan and don't you let me catch EITHER OF YOU doing something stupid while I'm not looking!" she yells.

"H-Hai…" both stutter.

Kaze nods her face still a little gruff. "I'm going upstairs, you two be smart."

"Kawa-san, how did you really get those wounds?" Kiba whispers.

Kiara flinches and looks away. Kiba sighs and gets up on one elbow then leans towards Kiara and sniffs. His face becomes worried so he uses one hand to pull Kiara's chin towards him. His face is gentle but also full of concern as he watches Kiara's face.

"Akamaru's sent is all over your neck and your wounds. What happened? Did he attack you?" Kiba asks.

Kiara's face bunches and her face becomes pained as tears begin to roll down her face. Kiba sits all the way up and places his hands on Kiara's shoulders then jerks back when Kiara flinches.

"Why? He should know not to attack you. He should know your scent… I don't understand." Kiba whispers.

"…There… are things… very few people know about me." Kiara says, causing Kiba to look at her. "For instance, my clan had a very… frightening Kekkei Genkai."

Kiba's eyes widen. "You're clan had a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes. Akamaru saw me using my Kekkei Genkai and didn't realize it was me until he bit into my neck and smelled my blood." Kiara whispers.

"What exactly is this Kekkei Genkai?" Kiba asks cautiously.

Kiara looks up at the stairs, like she was debating something then grabs Kiba's hand and leads Kiba outside to the secluded forest just behind the house. Once there, Kiara allows the wolf part of her gradually take over. She stops the transformation to where the wolf ears and tail appear. Kiba's eyes have widened in shock and backs up. Kiara's eyes look at him, her face becoming sad, almost ashamed as she finishes the transformation in one swift motion.

"O-Oh…" Kiba stutters. "That's why…"

Soon, all fear leaves Kiba and he walks forward and gently touches the wounds on Kiara's neck, shoulders and sides. Kiara resists the urge to flinch then lies down and crosses her front paws so she stares Kiba in the eyes. He smiles and begins to rub her head, then her ears and finally her back.

"Can you talk?" Kiba asks then frowns when Kiara shakes her head. "Phooey. Is this how you got me back to the village so fast?"

Kiara nods, her eyes shining and her lips pulled back in a sheepish grin. Kiba laughs then abruptly sits down hard on the ground his breathing hard and his hand over his wound. Kiara leaps on all four feet and gently rests her sides against Kiba's back then uses her nose to shove him so that he's lying against her. Kiara whimpers then curls herself up around him protectively.

"I'm fine…" Kiba huffs. A low rumble of protest emits from Kiara's throat. "I'll be ok… especially with… you… with me…." Kiba whispers as he falls asleep.

A blush appears underneath Kiara's thick fur but she smiles and curls up closer to Kiba, nuzzling him gently as she too starts to fall asleep.

Up in her room, Kaze looks down at the scene with a triumphant smile on her face.

_Good. It's about time she fell for him._ Kaze thinks then heads downstairs. _They are perfect for each other. Kiba's clan name is named after dogs and works with dogs and Kia-chan's clan is full of werewolves, a rare breed at that._ Kaze snickers and then walks outside to watch the pair closer.

Kiara hears Kaze walk out and raises her head with a small whine of an apology. Kaze smiles and waves a hand.

"You're fine, Kia-chan, go back to sleep. I'll take over watching for now." Kaze says gently.

Kiara nods, her eyes expressing her thanks then her large head gently covers Kiba's body. Pretty soon, Kiara's sides are rising and falling in a deep but alert sleep. Kaze watches them between pages of her book until a soft knock on the door makes Kaze stand and go to the door with a soft groan. She opens the door and stares at Sakura.

"Sakura? What is it?" Kaze asks.

"I'm here to talk to Kiara-chan. Is she here?" Sakura says happily.

"Uh… she's uh… in the back." Kaze says. "But she's unable to talk right now. Sorry."

Sakura's face falls. "But…"

"Maybe I can help you." Kaze says almost sharply.

"W-Well, I was curious if she wanted to join Naruto and I for a walk…"

Kaze sighs in exasperation. "She's asleep out back. Besides it's almost dark, do you seriously wanna risk being attacked?"

Sakura's face darkens slightly as Kaze's barb. "I'm not weak if that's what your saying. I'm quite capable of caring for myself."

Kaze shrugs. "Just thought I'd ask. Any way, Kia-chan's asleep and probably won't be up for a while. Sorry but maybe you should try later in the week or something."

"Fine. Will do. Thanks for your help, Kaze-san." Sakura says harshly before turning around and walking away. Kaze sighs then shuts the door, grumbling angrily to herself.

_She seriously ticks me off sometimes. Although she was able to take a hint quicker that that baka, Ino did._ Kaze thinks as she walks back to the back yard and sits back down in her seat. _Good they didn't move… now back to my book._

Late that night Kiara's eyes snap open the same time she is on her feet, all senses on alert. Her breathing quick but quiet as her eyes meant for peering in the night search for the danger she senses. She quickly moves to stand over Kiba protectively. A twig snaps directly in front of her catching Kiara's full attention. She snarls and crouches low, ready to attack what ever threatens her and Kiba.

A group of four people walk into Kiara's line of sight. The head of the group is a raven-haired young man with dark eyes. To his right is a white haired young man with violet eyes and a long sword strapped to his back. On the raven haired's left is a tall orange-haired young man with seemingly kind green eyes. The final take up the rear and is a young woman with bright red-haired young woman with glasses on her face and dressed in black short shorts and a shirt that shows her belly button.

The white haired young man along with the woman jump back when the spot Kiara's snarling form in front of them.

"H-Hey, Sasuke… that's one big wolf…" the white haired young man says shakily.

The raven-haired man looks back at him then snorts. "Then take care of it, Suigetsu."

"WHAT?" Suigetsu protests. "Are you kidding me?"

"S-Sasuke that wolf is bigger than a _horse_! Are you sure about this!" the women whispers harshly, obviously afraid. "Besides, it's chakra seems off."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Karin, besides the weird chakra of the wolf, do you feel anything else?"

Karin's eyes narrow then close. "Hmmm… yes. Underneath it is a very weak chakra."

Kiara's eyes widen in shock and she looks down at Kiba, her face fearful. Sasuke notices the change and smirks before chuckling.

"Juugo." Sasuke says. The orange haired young man looks down at him his face curious. "Take out the other chakra."

"Huh? Why?" Suigetsu says in confusion.

"I wanna see what that wolf can do." Sasuke murmurs, his look mischievous.

Kiara's head lowers as her snarl deepens. Her hackle goes up all the way to the base of her tail and her ears become plastered to the sides of her head. Juugo looks back at Kiara and pulls back his fist. Then with a yell, his fist becomes misshaped and grey as he runs forward. Kiara throat rumbles and she leaps at Juugo.

Kaze jumps out of her bed when she hears Kiara's loud snarl. She mutters a curse under her breath then rushes outside. She sees the group of three and Kiara tousling with Juugo. Sasuke spots Kaze and his look doesn't change but his eyes show his surprise.

"Sausy-chan!" Kaze shouts in surprise. "When'd you get back and why the heck is your friend attacking Kia-chan!"

Sasuke's face becomes red with anger as he stomps up to Kaze and pokes her chest. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Kaze crosses her arms and smirks. "Yet, I still do Sausy-chan."

Sasuke growls with anger and activates the Sharingan. Kaze smirks at him then activates the Byakugan. Sasuke draws his katana and swipes at Kaze but she jumps back and tapes his arm, chest and legs. Sasuke drops his katana and collapses to the ground. Karin yells Sasuke's name and starts to run at him but is stopped by a snarling Kiara jumping in front of her. Karin falls to her butt with a terrified squawk then looks to see Juugo lying on the ground all bloody.

"I-It beat Juugo… b-but how?" Karin stutters. "And what happened to Sasuke?"

"Simple, if you're a chakra sensor like I think you are, you should be able to tell that I pressed his chakra points in his arms, chest and legs making them useless." Kaze says happily. "There's hardly anything alive that Kia-chan can't beat."

Kiara snarls and walks towards Karin, her mouth open ready to strike. Karin begins to slide backwards on her butt and Suigetsu just watches his face fearful.

"Ookami, you can stop. They're no longer a threat to us. You grab Kiba and take him inside while I get these fools back to Tsunade-sama." Kaze says.

Kiara nods and walks back over to Kiba. She grabs the collar of his shirt in her teeth and gently takes him to the door before shifting to her human form and walks back inside. Suigetsu and Karin's eyes nearly pop out of their heads and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"You recognize her don't you, Sausy-chan?" Kaze says smugly as she leads them to Tsunade's office.

"There's no way." Sasuke whispers.

"Haha, now you realize how powerful the Kawa clan is huh? I really suggest you don't tick off Kiara-chan." Kaze says.

Kaze takes them to Tsunade who quickly locks them up. Kaze gets back home to see that Kiba is on the couch and Kiara holding his hand. His face is pale except for a feverish flush on his cheeks and covered with sweat. Kaze walks up to Kiara and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Kia-chan?" Kaze whispers gently.

"He's getting worse, Kaze-sama… I dunno what to do…" Kiara says, her tone wobbly with unshed tears.

"Alright… then let me take a look." Kaze says then sticks a hand on Kiba's chest and on his abdomen. Her eyes close in concentration then open after a few seconds. "He hasn't been poisoned, but him moving around yesterday made his wound worse." Kaze sighs then leans back. "He'll be fine. Now why couldn't you do that?"

"G-Gomen Kaze-sama… but I heard that red haired girl say that his chakra was fading and I panicked…" Kiara whispers

Kaze sighs again the rubs the top of Kiara's head. "Don't flip out. He'll be fine."

"Y-Yes'm…" Kiara says and smiles.

"Good, now let me rewrap your wounds." Kaze says then stands up and grabs the med-kit before starting to wrap up Kiara's neck first then her sides and shoulders.

While Kaze is busy with Kiara's wounds, Kiba regains consciousness and watches her.

"Is Kiara-chan ok?" He asks making both girls jump and look at him. Kiara's cheeks have flushed as she covers herself with her arms.

"She's fine, Kiba, Now turn away!" Kaze fusses shoving his head towards the couch's back. "Don't move until I say so!"

"G-Got it…" Kiba stutters from both pain and fear.

"Good, lift your arms Kia-chan." Kaze demands.

Kiara lifts up her arms wincing every once in a while because of the movement. Kaze sighs as she dabs a special cream on Kiara's exposed gashes, causing her to hiss in pain. Kiba's head spins to see if Kiara's ok then he blushes just before Kaze fusses at him to turn back around, which he does. Minutes pass and Kaze helps Kiara put her shirt back on.

"Ok, Kiba, you can turn around now." Kaze says gently.

Kiba looks at Kiara his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You ok, Kiara-chan?"

Kiara nods then smiles at him. "I'm fine, my wounds just reopened. Are you feeling ok?"

"Little dizzy… but otherwise yeah." Kiba whispers, his face tender now.

"A few more days of rest will take care of that, Kiba-kun." Kiara mumbles, embarrassed by his look.

"Oh ok… W-Well I'm gonna go home…" Kiba stutters getting up on his elbows.

"Ah! I don't think that's a good idea Kiba-kun! If you move too much you could reopen your wounds!" Kiara protests, putting a gentle hand on his chest.

Kiba blinks at her. "But I need to tell Mom where I've been."

"I'll go! You stay here!" Kiara says jumping up and rushing out the door.

Kaze sighs and puts a hand to her forehead. "Baka…"

"Um… what just happened?"

"Kia is saving your butt." Kaze mutters her tone slightly angry.

"Eh? How so?" Kiba says in shock.

Kaze growls then looks at him. "You do realize that if you mom figures out that you were hurt because of her, that she'll get the snot beat out of her? She's doing this so that you won't have to!"

"Oh no…"

"Not only that but Kia's terrified of your mother and most of the adults here."

"Why?"

"…They blame us for what happened to our clans…"

"I… I don't understand…" Kiba whispers.

"Our clans were massacred, and they blame us for it! Kia and I were mute for a while because no one would listen to us!" Kaze shouts, growing angrier. "Your mother was one of them!"

"Then we hafta stop her!" Kiba shouts jumping to his feet then quickly collapses.

Kaze catches him underneath his arms. "No. You are in no shape to be doing anything."

"But, Kami-san-"

"No buts. You're staying here until its safe for you to move." Kaze says sticking him back on the couch. _Hopefully nothing happens to Kia…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

* * *

Kiara nervously walks up to Kiba's front door. She stares at it, seriously debating on turning back and going to the house. She finally gathers the courage to raise her right hand and knock on the door. A few minutes pass by before a woman with an eye patch over one eye, dark unruly hair and a scruff appearance opens the door. At first her face is shocked when she sees Kiara then her face gradually becomes angry.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"U-Um… Inuzuka-san…"

"Speak up!"

"Your son was hurt protecting me! He's at my house healing!" Kiara shouts everything coming out in a rush.

The woman's face becomes even angrier. "Why in the world was he protecting you? Aren't you one of the great Kawa clan? Huh?"

Kiara flinches then whispers, "Hai…"

"Then why was he hurt protecting you? He's not dead is he?"

"N-No! There's no way I'd let him die, Inuzuka-san!" Kiara protests. "He's at my house because it was closer and well… Kaze-sama… could help him…"

The woman snarls then backhands Kiara across the face. "You let that wrench heal my son?"

Kiara cries out in shock then falls to her butt, her hand resting on her stinging cheek. "Gomen-nasai…" she whispers, tears forming in her eyes. "There was nothing else I could think to do! I only wanted to save him!"

The woman snorts in anger. "I doubt that. I want my son home. Now."

"With all do respect, he is in no condition to be moved… That's why I'm here." Kiara whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here because Kiba-ku-"

"Don't you DARE refer to him in such a friendly way!"

"… I'm here because Inuzuka-san can't be moved at this time… if he's moved… he will die." Kiara says, giving into the woman's wishes.

"…I don't believe you."

"You should." Kaze snaps from behind Kiara. Her eyes are narrowed in a sharp glare and her hands are on her hips. "You have no idea how much Kia cares for Kiba."

"I want him here, now!"

"If we move him now he'll die! What part about that don't you understand?" Kaze shouts.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Inuzuka shouts back.

Kiara jumps between them her face fearful. "Stop!"

Suddenly, Kiara drops to her knees, gasping for breath. Kaze drops with her and notices that Kiara's neck and shoulder wounds are bleeding again. She mutters an angry curse under her breath then turns a dark gaze onto Inuzuka.

"Kiba's not going any where for a while, get over it." Kaze growls as she drapes Kiara's arm over her shoulders then leading her away. "You ok Kia?"

Kiara nods, her breath still coming out in gasps. Kaze sighs then rests Kiara against a nearby building. She presses a hand to the side of Kiara's neck, ignoring the way Kiara weakly tries to pull away. She starts to grumble to her self as she wrestles Kiara onto her back and begins to run back towards the house.

"You baka, you've pushed yourself too far, too fast. Your temp is rising and your serious wounds have been reopened." Kaze growls as she walks into the living room and stomps upstairs to Kiara's room.

Kiba sits up and watches Kaze with wide eyes as she takes Kiara upstairs. Kaze puts Kiara in bed then places a wet rag over her forehead before coming back downstairs and sitting heavily onto the other couch.

"Wh-What happened to Kiara-chan? Is she ok?" Kiba asks nervously. "Did my mother do this?"

Kaze shakes her head. "You mother didn't do it directly… Kia pushed her self too far. Her wounds have reopened and she has a high fever now." Kaze sighs and places her head in her hands. "It's gonna take her even longer to heal now… dang it… I shouldn't have let her go…"

"Gomen!" Kiba says desperately causing Kaze's head to snap up and look at him. "If I hadn't-"

"Stop there. You did the right thing. Besides Kia would feel terrible if she made you go to your mother in your condition." Kaze stops him.

"…But Kami-san…"

"No buts. You just lie there and heal so you can tell your mother that Kia was telling the truth." Kaze mutters.

"Uh o-ok…" Kiba says then lies back down.

"Geez… The two of you are gonna put me in an early grave…" Kaze grumbles rubbing her head.

Kiba blinks at her, his face slightly guilty but confused at the same time. He watches in silence as Kaze stands up and goes to the door with out the doorbell even ringing. Kaze opens the door and Kiba notices that Kaze stiffens a little bit. He sits up his face now curious.

"Hey Sakura. I'm sorry but Kia-"

"I heard that you and Kiara-chan saw Sasuke-kun last night! Is that true!" Sakura interrupts, her eyes full of tears and her face anxious.

Kaze takes a small step back as Kiba's eyes widen in shock.

"…We did… but he attacked Kia and Kiba." Kaze says stiffly. "Sakura, he isn't like he used to be… trust me…"

Sakura stubbornly shakes her head. "No! It's Sasuke-kun! Where is he I gotta see him!"

"You don't want to, Sakura." Kaze whispers gently. "I could tell by the look in his eyes, he's full of anger now… I think the Sausy-chan we knew is long gone."

"I don't care! Please…." Sakura sobs.

"He's been gone since we were twelve, Sakura! That's seven years! Seven years is a long time and plenty of time for him to change." Kaze says earnestly. "I know you don't wanna hear this but it's true. I'm sorry."

Sakura looks at the ground, her hands clasped in front of her chest before whispering, "I don't believe you…"

"What?"

"I don't believe you! There's no way Sasuke-kun could be like that!" Sakura shouts before spinning around and running off.

Kiba stands up and walks over to Kaze with his right arm covering his wound. "Kami-san? Is that why Kiara-chan is in worst shape?"

Kaze sighs then looks at Kiba her face grim before she bows her head in a slow nod. Kiba's eyebrows furrow in worry.

"She was protecting me?" Kiba whispers his tone and face showing his pain and concern.

"Yes. She didn't want you to be hurt any more. I think she loves you Kiba." Kaze says looking him straight in the eye.

Kiba blushes then shakes his head back and forth in denial. "No. There's no way."

Kaze raises an eyebrow as she shoves him back onto the couch. "Why do you say that?"

"The way my mother treats her… It just doesn't make sense." Kiba whispers, looking at the floor.

"Oh please!" Kaze groans, making Kiba look back up at her. "You have no idea how forgiving Kia can be. Not only that but I can bet you that Kia doesn't blame you for your mother's actions."

"But Akamaru-"

"Was protecting you and stopped once he realized who she was." Kaze interrupts. "Again, she won't blame you nor Akamaru, she seriously loves that dog to death."

Kiba breaths a small laugh. "Yeah. I remember when she first saw him when we were kids. She just ran up to him and started hugging him… That's how we first met… I never really understood why you two didn't talk… now I know…" Kiba says his tone growing grim again.

"It's fine Kiba. Don't worry about it."

"It's hard not to Kami-san."

"Your as much of a worry wart as Kia. Yeesh. Speaking of which you never told me why you don't believe that Kia loves you."

"… I saw the way she looked- looks at Iruka-sensei. I know that she loves him. I see it in the way she talks to him and everything… I don't see her look like that around me."

"That's what you think." Kaze says.

"Huh?" Kiba says confused.

"You have convinced yourself that it is impossible for Kia to fall in love with you. What you fail to realize because of this is that she does. She was willing to risk her life for you. I can guarantee you that she'll do it without a second thought. Not only that but when you guys went out on a date a few days ago, Kia didn't tell me about it. She never does that unless she has an interest and doesn't want me to intercede."

Kiba stares at Kaze his face shocked and somewhat unbelieving. Then he shakes his head again.

"I dunno…"

Kaze leans forward her eyes showing her excitement for her dearest friend's new love.

"Watch her closely the next time she interacts with you. Watch for slight changes in her body posture, she'll get fidgety and nervous. She'll look down at her hands and tap her two first fingers together like Hina-chan. Her cheeks will gain a slight pink color as well. If you look for these signs and see them in her, then she has fallen for you. At least a little bit." Kaze explains.

"But that's only a little bit, Kami-san…" Kiba protests still not wanting to get his hopes up.

"It won't be much longer that she falls deeper and harder. Trust me on this. Once she's found someone she likes, she'll cling to them for a long time. She did that to Sausy-chan till he left and even a few months afterwards and to Iruka-sensei since we started school." Kaze says flipping a hand in the air as she leans back into the couch back.

"… Alright… I'll watch for those signs, Kami-san." Kiba says giving in.

"Good. And trust me, you'll see them."

Kiba nods then lies back down on the couch and falls asleep. This allows Kaze to go upstairs and check on Kiara. She's pleased to find that Kiara's still asleep but has a slight fever. So she goes into the bathroom and wets a fresh rag before going back into Kiara's room and places the cold rag over Kiara's forehead. Kaze sighs and gently moves some of Kiara's bangs away from her face.

"You two really are going to put me in an early grave…" Kaze whispers to the unconscious Kiara. "Heal soon, Kia, your making Kiba worry." Kaze says then she heads into her room and lies down to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaze-sama the babysitter...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own.**

* * *

Kaze wakes the next morning to hear the sound of the shower running next to her room. She gasps and leaps out of bed thinking Kiba was taking a shower. Only, on the way to the bathroom she finds that Kiara's bed is empty so she relaxes a bit. Kaze gets to the shower and leans against the wall, tuning into Kiara's soft singing inside.

"_I wanna be inside your heaven. Take me to the place you cry from, where the storm blows your way. I wanna be the earth that hold's you every bit of air you're breathin' in a soothin' wind. I wanna be inside your heaven."_

Kaze smiles to herself and looks down at the ground as her arms wrap around her waist. She slowly sinks to the ground, lost in her past and memories. She doesn't even notice when the water stops and Kiara steps out wrapped only in a white towel.

"Oh! Kaze-sama! You're up, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kiara says making Kaze jump then look at her.

"No, No. Are you feeling better?" Kaze asks standing up.

"Hai! Sort of. I'm still feeling a little dizzy but I'll be ok." Kiara says cheerfully. Kaze's face becomes a bit dark as she stares at Kiara. Kiara's own face falls. "What?"

"Then you should still be resting! Geez Kia, you're going to push yourself way to far!" Kaze groans.

"I'll be fine! How's Kiba?"

"Don't change the subject!" Kaze snaps, getting angry. "I don't want you collapsing! What if your out and about and you suddenly keel over?"

"…I… I dunno…" Kiara whispers, looking away from Kaze her face grim.

"Kia, I only want you safe and healthy. You need to rest and let your body heel." Kaze says gently.

"Fine…" Kiara says. "But can I at least walk around the house?"

"That's fine." Kaze says. "You might wanna get dressed before Kiba wakes up though."

Kiara blushes then rushes into her room and shutting her door, causing Kaze to snicker to herself then walks downstairs. Kaze starts to cook a breakfast of pancakes and bacon as Kiara walks downstairs dressed in her usual outfit of polo shirt, mini skirt, and arm warmers. Kiara walks into the kitchen and helps Kaze plate breakfast and set it on the table just in time for Kiba to wake up.

"Wha?" Kiba mumbles as he slowly and gently sits up, on hand resting on his still tender wound. "Oh! Breakfast! Whoo hoo!" he shouts standing up off of the couch and sitting in front of a plate. "Yum looks good."

"Kaze-sama made it." Kiara says happily as she sits down in front of her own plate.

Kaze blushes and looks away in slight embarrassment. "Oh shut up."

"It's good! I didn't know you could cook!" Kiba says, his mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"You never asked." Kaze mumbles.

"Kaze-sama! That's mean!" Kiara fusses.

"It's true though!"

"Still mean." Kiara says crossing her arms underneath her bust.

Kiba raises his hands and his face becomes sheepish. "I-It's fine. K-Kami-san is right, I didn't ask… please don't fight." Kiba stutters.

The girls look at each other then back at Kiba. He turns pink and bows his head, staring at his now empty plate.

"…Are you feeling ok, Kiara-chan?" Kiba whispers after a few minutes of silence.

Kiara's face softens into a tender smile as she looks at him. "Hai. I am, thank you for asking. Are you feeling better?"

Kiba looks up at Kiara and instantly blushes. "U-Uh err… yeah… a little…" he says stumbling over his words.

Kaze covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughing. Kiara looks a little confused as she looks at Kaze and Kiba.

"What's going on?" Kiara asks.

"D-Don't worry about it Kia…" Kaze stutters from behind stifled laughter.

The doorbell rings so Kiara stands up and answers it, seeing as she's missing the joke. Kiara hides her slight anger with a look of shock as an eager Ino and Sakura stand on the doorstep.

"Ino-san… Sakura-chan… how may I help you?" Kiara says forcing a smile. _I really wanna go back to talking with Kaze-sama and Kiba-kun._

"We were curious if you'd like to take a walk with us." Sakura says happily.

"W-Well… um… wait a sec… you wanna know about my encounter with Sasuke-kun don't you?" Kiara says stiffly. Both Sakura and Ino stiffen their faces showing their guilt. Kiara groans and clenches the door tightly with her left hand. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Kiara-chan-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it! You have no idea how much- never mind. Please just leave me alone." Kiara says closing the door.

Kiba and Kaze watch Kiara spin on her heels and walk into the backyard before shutting the backdoor. Kaze sighs in anger and Kiba's face becomes worried.

"Those two…" Kaze growls under her breath.

"Is she gonna be ok? She seemed really upset…" Kiba asks his eyes on the closed door.

"Eventually. Those two really know how to push my buttons. Not to mention overstep their bounds." Kaze grumbles, her eye twitching in anger.

Kiba pales and begins to scoot his seat away from Kaze. "E-Erm… Th-Thank you for the meal, Kami-san…" Kiba stutters, standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Go talk to her. It'll help." Kaze says gruffly as Kiba walks out of the kitchen.

Kiba walks up to the backdoor and after a small hesitation he walks into the back yard and sits down next to Kiara on the bench. Both stare into the forest not saying anything. Kiba reaches over and grabs hold of Kiara's hand she looks at him but stays silent. After a few seconds she smiles then faces forward again.

"Thank you, for protecting me the other night." Kiba whispers. "It had to be hard to fight Sasuke."

Tears start to roll down Kiara's cheeks. She nods, not trusting her voice. Kiba looks over at her and his face becomes sympathetic. He lifts up his free hand and wipes away her tears. He keeps his hand on her cheek, his face and his eyes expression hesitation like he's debating whether or not to do something. Then he slowly leans forward and kisses Kiara.

When Kiba pulls back Kiara's face is shocked and her cheeks are pink. Kiba instantly regrets kissing her, his expression showing as much to Kiara. Her shock softens and she returns the kiss. She pulls away and rests her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"I love you Kiba-kun." Kiara whispers, as she falls asleep.

"I love you too, Kiara-chan." He whispers back also falling asleep.

"You know it's not wise of you guys to nap back here." Kaze says making the pair jump and blush. "C'mon, get back inside lovebirds."

Kaze walks back inside closely followed by the blushing pair. She watches as Kiba lies down on the couch and soon falls asleep while Kiara goes up to her room. Kaze sighs, glances at the clock then also heads upstairs to her room.

_I wanna see Shika-kun…._ Kaze thinks as she stares at her white ceiling from her bed. _I haven't talked to him in what, two days? No… more than that… I think… dang it…. Thinking about it only makes me wanna see him more…. But I can't leave Kia and Kiba. They are in no condition to be left alone… in more ways than one._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: me no owny Naru characters only Kiara.**

* * *

The next morning Kaze is the first to wake. She quickly gets dressed in her usual outfit then heads downstairs, quickly checks on Kiba and once she's satisfied that he's doing a whole lot better, Kaze sits down in her favorite chair and starts to read. An hour after Kaze headed downstairs, Kiara also walks down but still in her black pajamas consisting of a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of matching short shorts. Kaze watches Kiara plop down in the Lazy-Boy across from her and rub her eyes from above her book. Then silently Kaze returns her gaze back to her book.

"You do realize that Kiba is still here, ne?" Kaze says calmly.

Kiara blushes and her gaze goes towards Kiba. "E-Erm…"

"I'll take that as a no. Perhaps you should go change before he wakes, Kia." Kaze says still reading her book.

Kiara leaps to her feet and bolts up the stairs. Kaze smirks to herself, amused by Kiara's ditzyness. Kiara walks back downstairs after a five-minute absence. She's dressed in a light green spaghetti strap shirt with a v-neck and a knee length denim skirt. Kaze snickers when she catches Kiara tripping over her own two feet and falling to her face with a squawk. The squawk wakes Kiba with a jolt. He sits straight up his eyes wide then he spots Kiara getting up on her elbows and knees and goes to her in a panic. Meanwhile Kaze is sitting in her chair howling with laughter.

"You ok Kiara-chan!" Kiba asks as Kiara sits on the floor.

"Hai! Just fine." Kiara says darkly, giving Kaze a look to match. This of course only makes Kaze laugh even harder.

"Ah s-stop! You're gonna… make my insides… t-turn to mush!" Kaze gasps.

"…I don't see what's so funny…" Kiba says in confusion.

"Today is not Kia's most graceful day. Sh-she… came downstairs… still in her pajamas… then tripped over her own two feet… coming down the stairs!" Kaze snorts with laughter.

"Oh."

"That's all you gotta say, Kiba-kun?" Kiara pouts.

"Ah! W-Well… I-I uh… erm… y-y'know…" Kiba stutters nervously. He bows his head in defeat making Kaze burst into fresh laughter. "G-Gomen…"

"Ah hahahaha! You two are gonna kill me!" Kaze gasps, her arms clutching her waist as tears roll down her face.

Kiara looks up and gives Kaze a dark look before she stands up and walks out the door. Kiba looks back and forth between the door and Kaze, like he's torn with staying here and healing like what Kaze told him to do or to go after Kiara. Soon Kiba stands up and walks out the door after making his decision. Kaze slowly calms her laughter.

"Oops… I made her mad…" Kaze says her face becoming more solemn. She sighs then places her book on the nearby side table. "I'll apologize to her when she gets back…"

Kiara walks down the streets not really heading anywhere in particular. She's not really angry with Kaze, she had every right to laugh at Kiara's ditzyness, what really bothers her is the fact that Kiba did nothing to help her out.

_Why didn't he say something…_ Kiara thinks miserably. _I thought that he would say something to defend me… Kaze-sama does stuff like this all the time so it doesn't bother me but…_

"Kiara-chan!" Sakura shouts running up to her. Kiara turns around her face slightly curious. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo… what's up you seem very… chipper…" Kiara says still walking.

"I gotta talk to Sasuke-kun." Sakura gushes.

"Really." Kiara grumbles. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"Hai! Very! He seemed… regretful. Though, he kept mentioning you. I'm guessing cause you two fought." Sakura says not loosing any steam.

Kiara's face falls and she looks at her feet. "…It… wasn't pleasant…" Kiara whispers. Sakura looks at Kiara her face unsure. "He… seemed so cruel-"

"Well Sasuke-kun is never cruel! Why would you fight him!" Sakura jumps in angrily.

Kiara's face darkens as she glares at Sakura. "He was going to kill Kiba-kun in order to see what I was capable of!"

"He probably wasn't actually gonna kill him."

"What did you think he was joking? He actually SENT someone after Kiba!" Kiara shouts back swinging an angry hand out to the right.

"I dunno but he still wouldn't do that cause he's Sasuke-kun!"

"I had to do something Sakura! I couldn't let Kiba-kun die, after what he's done for me but I didn't wanna fight with Sasuke-kun. When that orange haired man came at me I just reacted on instinct. The next thing I know, I'm done with him and stepping between the girl and Sasuke-kun… I don't ever wanna do that again…" Kiara snarls angrily.

Sakura's face falls and she too, looks at her feet. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"You know how I felt towards Sasuke-kun when he left, Sakura-chan. You should know how much it hurt. Just put yourself in my shoes." Kiara snaps.

"I know… Ino was itching to know more…"

"You usually do such a good job at putting her in her place… Why was this different?"

"I… I wanted to know too."

Kiara nods already figuring it out. "I understand Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks at Kiara and smiles gently. "Did something else happen? Is Kiba-kun ok? You two seem to be getting real close late- why are you blushing?" Sakura asks then her face slowly becomes sly. "Wait, you like him don't you?"

"W-Well… yea. So what?" Kiara says defensively.

"Ah ha! Does he know?" Sakura gasps.

"Yes… he likes me too…" Kiara mumbles.

"Awesome!" Sakura says happily. "Oh! You know what Tsunade-sama is gonna release Sasuke-kun to house arrest tomorrow."

"Really? So soon?" Kiara says. "I'm guessing Anbu agents are gonna be put up to watch over him and his cronies."

Sakura nods. "Yep! In fact you're gonna watch over the other three while Kaze-san is watching Sasuke-kun in shifts with Kigei-san."

"WHAT?" Kiara shouts. "Aaaugh… I swear this isn't gonna end well…"

"Well… you guys are the Black Ops agents that Tsunade-sama trusts most with runaways like them…" Sakura says reluctantly.

Kiara grumbles under her breath but nods in embarrassed agreement.

"Kiara-" a distant voice says but both Kiara and Sakura ignore it till the same voice yells "Ookami!"

Kiara stiffens in fear then turns around to see a very winded Kiba run up to them. When he catches up he bends over and places his hands on his knees panting for breath. Kiara blinks at him, slowly figuring out that he called her Ookami.

"Wait… what did you call me?" Kiara asks, slightly ticked but also confused.

"Well I heard Kami-san call you that and figured that you would answer to it better than Kiara…" Kiba mutters.

"No. Don't call me that. Kaze-sama can only call me that and when she does she's either at me or she's trying to keep me from killin someone." Kiara states, waving her hands in 'an all clear movement'. "Please call me Kiara or Kia NOT Ookami. I'll panic."

"O-Ok… sorry…" Kiba stutters then his face becomes serious and sad at once. "Look… about earlier… I'm sorry I didn't say anything to Kami-san about picking on you. It took me by surprise and, well, I was too afraid of Kami-san to say anything."

"It's fine, Kiba-kun. Kaze-sama does that so that I'll be used to it. That's how I was able to cope with the barbs people sent at me right after the massacre." Kiara says smiling.

"Weeellll…. I've gotta go home and help my mom with…. Something… see ya guys later." Sakura says sneaking away.

Kiba and Kiara both blush then walk back towards the house. When they walk in the door Kaze looks up from her book and smiles.

"Ookami you're back! Oh and so are you Inu-baka." Kaze says walking up to them.

"Yeah we talked about this morn- wait what'd you call me?" Kiba says stopping midsentence.

"Inu-baka," Kaze says shrugging.

"Inu-baka? I'm not a dog idiot!" Kiba shouts angrily. Kiara's slowly sinking back, not wanting to get stuck in between them.

"Well I figured that since you're dating Ookami, Inu-baka was a fitting nickname for you and I have the right to call you that." Kaze states plainly.

"You're joking…" Kiba says. He pauses before his face becomes sheepish and defeated. "Well I guess I can't do anything 'bout it…"

"Haha." Kaze laughs in victory.

"You don't fight with Kaze-sama, Kiba-kun." Kiara says with a smile.

"I'm beginning to figure that out." Kiba grumbles.

"Well," Kaze says stretching and grabbing a bag, "I'm off sleeping at Shino's and, Kiba, if you run off. I will hunt you down and tie you to my chair. So you stay."

Kaze walks out the door leaving a pale Kiba and a blushing Kiara behind. Kiara runs outside with one arm in the air.

"Wait why are you going!" She yells after Kaze.

Kaze just waves, walking away. Kiara stands in the middle of the street watching Kaze walking away. Kiba walks outside and stands beside her.

"Is something wrong, Kiara-chan?" Kiba asks, looking at her.

Kiara looks at him her expression showing concern. "Kinda… I don't mind Kaze-sama spending time with Shino-kun but… I'm concerned what your mom and dad are going to do about us…"

Kiba smiles gently then pulls Kiara to him and kisses her forehead. "I don't care what they say. What they think of you and Kami-san is wrong." Kiba pulls away then gives Kiara a wide grin. "Besides, you're more important to me than my parents' views."

Kiara blushes and looks away thoroughly embarrassed. "A-Arigato…"

Kiba chuckles then grabs Kiara's hand and leads her inside the house. Once inside the house, Kiara has Kiba sit down on the couch where she gently takes off his shirt and the bandages around his wounded abdomen and begins to look at the wound. She smiles, satisfied that she can heal it the rest of the way. Kiba watches her heal him in silence. Then he suddenly jerks causing Kiara to jump think she hurt him and look up.

"K-Kiba-kun? Did I hurt you?" Kiara stutters, worry tingeing her features and tone.

Kiba shakes his head. "No, no. I just had a thought is all."

"What was that?" Kiara says as she helps him put his shirt back on.

"Well… I should probably change my clothes… but… in order to do that we need to go back to my house…" Kiba says, Kiara pales when he mentions his house. "Which means that my mother…"

"Lets go." Kiara says standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kiba says grabbing onto Kiara's wrist stopping her halfway up. "If you come with my mother will tear you to shreds!"

"But if you go alone, Kaze-sama will tie you to her chair AND your mom won't let you come back here." Kiara protests.

"…I'd rather be tied to her chair than to see my mother beat on the one I love." Kiba says sternly, his face matching his tone.

Kiara stares at him then she nods and squats down. "Alright. Then maybe some of my Onii-chan's clothes will fit you." She whispers while standing up again and heading upstairs.

Kiba sits on the couch, shocked at this new piece of news then jumps up and follows after Kiara. "You had an older brother?"

Kiara nods, her face solemn. "Yes. He was part of the Black Ops like Kaze-sama and I are now. He was thirteen years older than us…"

"Oh… I didn't know that…" Kiba whispers.

Kiara stops, staring at the shut door in front of her. Her face gradually becomes sad and her eyes fill with tears. Kiba sees this so he grabs her hand and smiles at her when she looks at him. She smiles back then reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. Both she and Kiba walk in, hand in hand.

The bedroom is small with white walls; a single window to the left while the bed with navy covers is to the right. Kiara lets go of Kiba's hand in the middle of the room and goes forward towards the dresser. She opens the top drawer and takes out a grey t-shirt before opening the bottom drawer and taking out a pair of pants. Content with what she found, Kiara goes back to Kiba and holds them out.

"Here…" Kiara says.

Kiba looks down at the clothes in Kiara's hand then takes off his shirt. He grabs the shirt out of Kiara's hands and puts it on.

"It fits." Kiba says smiling at Kiara.

"Good. I'll leave so you can put on the pants." Kiara whispers then leaves the room and shuts the door. She leans against the door and allows the tears to finally roll down her face. Soft sobs rack her body as she bends over with her arms wrapped around her waist. Precious memories of her older brother run through her mind. Memories of trips to the park, memories of him teaching her how she should hold a kunai and finally, her favorite memories of him just holding her as he read to her.

Kiba opens the door causing Kiara to fall into his arms with a surprised squeak. At first his face is shocked then it softens before he turns Kiara around and holds her gently in his arms allowing her to sob into his chest. One hand is around her waist while the other is behind her head.

"I'm sorry, Kiara-chan… I can't imagine how painful this is for you…" Kiba whispers in her ear.

"I miss them… I miss them so much…" Kiara gasps.

"I know… but I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here." He says pulling away and putting a finger underneath her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his own. "Ok?"

Kiara nods and gives him a watery smile. "Ok. You can drop the chan now, Kiba-kun."

"Then you drop the kun." Kiba says nodding his head in finality.

"Haha will do," Kiara says then gets on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek. "It's late, lets go to bed."

"Alright, alright." Kiba says. He goes downstairs, lies down on the couch he's been sleeping on and promptly falls asleep.

Kiara goes to her room and sits down on her bed. She looks to her right at her nightstand and picks up a picture of a family of four. One of them is a man with brown hair. The man has one of his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the woman standing next to him. The woman's hair is red and her eyes are green, her lips are pulled back in a smile. Standing in front of the man is a young man, about 17, with brownish red hair and green eyes, his face also crinkled in a smile. Finally, being held in the woman's arms is a small and much younger Kiara with a small nervous smile on her face. Kiara strokes the picture a small smile on her face. Then she puts it back on the nightstand, lies down on her side and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i have no ownage of the Naru characters. though i wish i did own a few...**

* * *

The next morning, Kiara leaves to go to Tsunade's office to speak to her about her part of this 'mission' while Kiba goes and meets Kaze, Shino and Shika at the house Sasuke is supposedly staying at.

"Ohayo, guys." Kiba says as he runs up.

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun." Shino says. Shika and Kaze nod at him then Kaze's eyes widen slightly as she looks up and down Kiba's body. "What is it Kami-san?"

"Are those, Raiku-Nii-chan's clothes?" Kaze whispers.

Kiba nods, his face growing sad. "Yeah… Kiara got them for me last night… I think she's a bit upset though."

Kaze nods in understanding. "Ah I see. She hasn't been in that room since the massacre."

"Wow… that explains her hesitation at the door."

"Yep. Now Sausy-chan and Kigei will be here soon and as soon as they do get here, we're going to-" Kigei and Sasuke walk up to them, interrupting Kaze. "Ah, is it my turn?" She asks, smiling brightly at Sasuke and Kigei.

"I don't believe you should," Kigei says, shaking his head. "You go too easy on him. I heard you intend to bring him to a party!"

Kaze shakes her head, still smiling but with her eye twitching. "It's Hina-chan's birthday, Sausy-chan should be there!" She says, grabbing Sasuke and leading him away

"I can't let you do that," Kigei says, frowning. "You are too soft to be my captain."

Kaze stops her smile slipping off her face. "Excuse me?" She asks, turning her head slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye. "Did you just…. Question me?"

"You have no idea how to handle a situation such as this!" Kigei argues, crossing his arms in front of him. Kaze turns around fully to face her officer, her stoic mask slipping on. "You're taking a prisoner to a party! That is not acting responsibly!"

Kaze stars at Kigei, crossing her arms, face impassive. "And what is the best way, _officer_?" She asks, accenting the last word. "Torture? Pain? Starvation? I shouldn't treat him with respect, is that what you're saying? In other words, you're questioning my methods?" Sasuke steps away from Kigei, making sure to keep out of Kaze's way.

"I don't think it's a good idea, that's all!" Kigei yells.

Kaze's voice drops low, signifying her shortening temper. "Don't. Question. Your. Captain." She says quietly, glaring at the man, her mask dropping from her face and the hatred she feels for him finally glinting in her eyes. Shino frowns, noticing her voice drop and immediately understanding the man was going to regret talking to her.

"I will question you if-" Kigei starts before his breath is knocked out of his lungs and he ends up sprawled on the ground. He gasps, trying to get his lungs working when a booted foot lands on his chest, knocking his breath away again.

"You do realize that if I step on you completely, your sternum will break and you will die, right?" Kaze whispers, leaning down to emphasize her point. Kigei nods quickly, gasping. "Now, I want you to go to Tsunade and turn in your resignation. Understood?" Kigei nods unhappily as Kaze took her foot off. He disappears in a poof of smoke and Kaze stood breathing heavily. She, then, turns her eyes towards Sasuke, who flinches slightly. A moment later and she is standing in front of him, and he flinches more visibly. She grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up to reveal his stomach and chest. She hisses slightly when she sees the extent of the wounds.

"Asshole," she hisses, peeling the shirt from the wounds and opening them back up. "You let him do this?" She snaps at Sasuke.

"He said you told him to!" Sasuke argues, trying to pull his shirt down.

"Don't move!" She snaps and he put his arms up reflexively. She heals the outside wounds, then tries to focus on the middle one, but it won't close. "Gah, he stuck something in it!" She growls, putting her hand right into the hole, closing her fingers around a kunai, and ripping it out quickly. Sasuke gasps, trying to back away, but Kaze glares at him. "Hold your shirt for a moment!" She orders.

He does as he was told, holding it up and watching as she heals the wound. Her other hand clenched around the kunai, cutting her fingers open and bleeding onto the ground, but either she doesn't notice or doesn't care. When she is finished, she orders him to drop his shirt, she drops the kunai in disgust, and stomps over to a cement bench.

Kaze steps on the bench, causing it to rip out of the ground and into her waiting hand, before writing on it with her own blood "I want him gone." She then picks up the bench, aims, and throws it straight at Hokage Tower into the Hokage's room.

In Hokage tower, Kigei was fighting with Tsunade, explaining that Kaze was unstable and unfit to be captain of the Anbu. Kiara grit her teeth, having already been ordered by Tsunade to not speak while Tsunade ignored most of what Kigei said. Kiara looked out the window at that moment and saw a bench flying towards her.

"Incoming," she says calmly, stepping out of the way. Tsunade sighs, putting her head down on her desk to avoid the bench as it crashes through the window. Kigei throws himself to the ground in an effort to avoid being hit and the bench embedded itself into the wall behind him.

"Message from Kaze-sama, Tsunade-sama," Kiara says unnecessarily, pointing at the bench and it's bloody message.

"Seems Kaze wants you to resign, Kigei," Tsunade says, looking at the man. "You forgot to mention that. Well, as of now, you are no longer part of Anbu." She waves him and all his excuses away, turning to Kiara. "Please remove the bench," She sighed, looking out the window.

Back on the ground, Kaze watches the bench fly into the window, breathing hard. The four boys' jaws drop open at the display.

"K-Kami-san… w-wasn't that a bit… _far?_" Kiba asks.

"Actually, for Kaze that's a bit low key. Especially when she's mad." Shino says shaking his head. Shikamaru nods in silent agreement.

"He ticked me off." Kaze growls. "Beating on Sausy-chan like that."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke yells.

"Why not? You were fine with it when we were kids!" Kaze yells back.

"That's when we were kids! Besides I asked you to stop before I left!" Sasuke retorts getting in her face.

"I just saved your butt, don't get in my face!" Kaze yells.

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade stares out the window, listening to the argument going on below while Kiara is trying to get the bench out of the wall. She has grabbed onto it with her hands and braced her feet on the wall while pulling but it hasn't even budged. Kiara steps down and puts her hands on her hips with a huff as she glares at the bench. Then she looks over her shoulder at Tsunade with a pleading look.

"Tsunade-samaaaaa can I go get Kaze-sama? The stupid bench won't move!" Kiara whines.

Tsunade looks at Kiara, chuckles a little then nods. "Yes you better hurry too. It seems Sasuke might be in need of a little help."

Kiara cocks her head in confusion. "How so?" she asks as she walks to the broken widow.

"He made Kaze mad." Tsunade states plainly.

Kiara's face warps in shocked horror before she jumps out the broken window and uses the rooftops to get to were Kaze and the others stand. She lands beside the bickering duo making them both stop and look at her while Kiba's face warps in shock as he jumps back.

"Oh, Kia. What's up?" Kaze asks, all anger gone.

"The bench won't come out of the wall, will you get it please?" Kiara asks.

Kaze snickers then rubs the top of Kiara's head. "Sure, sure. Sorry 'bout that Kia didn't mean to get it in that far."

Kiara smiles up at Kaze. "It's fine Kaze-sama."

"Good I'll be right back." Kaze says then disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Hello Kiara." Sasuke says walking up to her.

Kiara smiles then hugs him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"Look…. About the other day-"

"Don't worry 'bout it… I get the feeling you weren't yourself." Kiara says pulling away.

"Now about that Kekkei Genkai-" Sasuke starts then is abruptly stopped when Kiara shoves a hand to his mouth. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Kiara.

"Shh! Very few people know about that." Kiara hisses.

Sasuke removes Kiara's hand from his mouth his eyebrow still raised. "Ok, but I wanna know more 'bout it."

"And I'll tell you just not now!"

"…Is it really such a big deal?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because my clan was killed because of it!" Kiara shouts.

All four of the boys' eyes widen in shock. Kaze watches on the top of a nearby rooftop, her face sad. Gradually their faces become sad and they look either at the ground or to they're right or left. Kaze leaps down from the roof and walks up to them.

"C'mon you guys we gotta get to Hina-chan's party." Kaze says making everyone but Shino jump and look at her.

"Wait, wait Kami-san!" a young man says while running up to the group.

"What is it?" Kaze pretty much snaps, getting irritated with all of the interruptions.

"You and Kawa-san need to go check in on the other three from Uchiha-san's group." The young man pants.

Kiara and Kaze trade looks then sigh before looking back at him. "Alright, alright. We'll meet you three at Hina-chan's party." Kaze sighs.

"Three?" Kiba asks. "But there's four of us."

"Sausy-chan's coming with us." Kaze says while walking away. Sasuke turns and gives Kaze a dark look for the nickname but follows after her closely followed by Kiara.

The trio walks to a house down the street and walk inside. In the living room sit the three from a few nights ago. Karin jumps up and breaks into a wide smile when she sees Sasuke but it quickly turns to fear and anger when she sees the girls with him. Seeing, Karin's reaction Suigetsu and Juugo also look. Juugo's look remains blank while Suigetsu smiles.

"Oi, Sasuke! I see you brought some friends to see us." Suigetsu says smiling.

"Yeah… not by choice though. Kiara is the one with reddish brown hair and the other one is Kaze." Sasuke says motioning to them as he talks. "Kiara, Kaze, this is Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin."

"The other one?" Kaze growls angrily.

Sasuke shrugs with a slight smile on his face. Kiara is shaking her head while Karin's beginning to fume. Kiara spots it and quickly gives her a sharp look. Karin sees the look and jumps her face becoming fearful.

"Hey Getsu-chan, was that sword you had Zabuza's?" Kaze asks looking at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's face becomes slightly angry as he looks at her. "Getsu-chan?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't call me Getsu-chan!" Suigetsu says angrily.

"How bout Sui-chan?" Kiara pipes up with one finger pointing in the air.

"NO!" Suigetsu roars. Then he turns to Sasuke and waves an angry hand at Kiara and Kaze. "How did you deal with this so dang long?"

"You get used to it after a while." Sasuke says shrugging. "I suggest you just let it go."

Suigetsu grumbles as he glares at the smiling Kaze and Kiara. "…Fine…"

"Yay!" both girls cheer.

Karin has begun to laugh and Juugo has a small smile on his face. Suigetsu points an angry finger at Karin and glares.

"Shut up Karin!"

"I don't have to."

Suigetsu growls then stands up to go after Karin but Kaze appears before him. He cries out in shock then falls back down on the couch.

"H-How'd you do that?" he stutters.

"Very easily, Getsu-chan but you didn't answer my question." Kaze says, pouting a little.

Kiara snickers while Sasuke crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Suigetsu looks at Kaze unsure how he should answer

"W-Well… yeah… it is… Sasuke got it for me." Suigetsu says.

"Really? That was nice." Kiara says sitting down in front of Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looks down at Kiara, notices that the front of her shirt has opened a bit then blushes and looks away. Kiara cocks her head in confusion not sure why he suddenly blushed.

"I-I guess so…" Suigetsu stutters again.

"Hey, hey, Kaze-sama, Sui-chan blushed!" Kiara says pointing to Suigetsu.

"I-I see that…" Kaze giggles.

"Oh shut up…" Suigetsu grumbles out of embarrassment.

"Hahaha serves you right Getsu-chan." Karin says mockingly.

"You're next Karin." Suigetsu growls.

"Knock it off you two." Sasuke growls. "Kaze, Kiara will you stop embarrassing my team?"

"But it's fun!" both girls protest.

Sasuke sighs. "I thought we had a party to get to?"

"Ah! Hina-chan!" Kaze shouts jumping up to her feet. She grabs Kiara and Sasuke's wrists as she runs out the door.

At the party, Kiara and Kaze are hanging out with their graduating year. All of them have cups full of punch and are joking around with each other. Kiara silently observes how Shino and Kaze are laughing and staying silent at the same time.

"…You two are perfect for each other Kaze-sama." Kiara state, cocking her head to the right in thought. Kaze raises a questioning eyebrow. "You and Shino-kun."

Shino and Kaze's eyes widen with shock while Shikamaru's gets noticeably angry.

"You're kidding right? It's not like that, Kia. You should know this." Kaze says shaking her head.

"Maybe but think about it, Kaze-sama. You've gotten along very well for years even though you're afraid of his bugs. He's protective of you and-"

"No. It isn't like that." Shino cuts in. "It's more of a sibling relationship like brother and sister ok? It would be awkward for us to date."

"No kidding! It's like you dating Raiku-Nii-chan." Kaze says. Kiara's nose wrinkles in disgust.

"Ew. Ok never mind." Kiara says.

"Now, What about you and Sausy-chan? You guys are really close and it's obvious that you care for each other." Kaze says, smirking as Kiara and Sasuke blush and look at each other while Sakura, Ino and Kiba become enraged.

"Nuh uh!" Kiara says shaking her head back and forth. "There's no way I could date Sasuke-kun! Not only would my life be threatened by multiple girls but it just wouldn't work out…" Beside Kiara, Sasuke is nodding in agreement. "We're more like siblings than anything else, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Right." Sasuke agrees without hesitation.

"Oi guys! What'cha talking about?" Lee yells as he flops his arms around Shino and Shikamaru's shoulders. There is a funky pink color to his cheeks and his speech is slurred.

"… Stuff… are you ok Lee?" Sakura asks just before Lee's face becomes mad and he goes on a rampage.

Lee starts yelling and breaking stuff. He even attacks his fellow teammates if they got too close. After about thirty minutes, Gai, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto have finally pinned Lee to the ground. As they hold him down, everyone else begins to clean up. When Lee finally comes to his senses, he gets low to the ground and apologizes over and over again.

Later that night Kiara and Kaze are walking home after the party. They just traded shifts with the others watching over Sasuke and the other three. They get to their house and flop on the couches, completely worn out by the day's events.

"Note to self: don't give Lee-kun sake…" Kiara mumbles into the couch.

"No. Kidding." Kaze agrees. "No more drunken rampages for me."

Kiara sighs then gets up on her hands and knees. "It took four of the guys to hold him down… that was freaky…"

"I concur. We seriously need to keep the sake away from him next time…" Kaze groans. "Lets go to bed, we have company coming by in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru and gang, only Kiara. Repeat: do. not. own.**

* * *

The next morning, Kaze and Kiara were showered and dressed by the time a knock sounded on their front door. Kaze opens it to find Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke all standing there. "Where did Sausy-chan come from?" Kaze asks, admitting the four inside.

"Not Sausy," Sasuke grumbles, flopping onto an armchair in frustration.

"His jailer dropped him off when we all met up at your door," Shino explains, chuckling at Sasuke's misery. "We promised to make sure you got him."

Sasuke frowns at Shino as the other boys sit down around the room. Kaze sits between Shino and Shikamaru on the couch, Kiara next to Kiba on the loveseat. "So, Inu-baka, when, exactly, do you plan on telling your mom that you and Kia are together?" Kaze asks, frowning at Kiba.

Kiba pales, before looking at Kiara momentarily. "W-well, as soon as I can, but I don't want her freaking while I still live in her house," Kiba says, frowning. "And... I just answered to Inu-baka, didn't I?" He asks, grinning up at Kaze. She smiles, nodding.

"You've finally learned, Inu-baka!" Kaze grins at him. "So, I think it's time you start calling me by my first name," she muses, tapping her lip with her forefinger. "Try it, maybe I won't strangle you." Kiba pales, opening his mouth and closing it and managing to look very much like a fish.

A knock on the door cut Kaze's teasing short and she vaults herself backwards off the couch to go answer it. Shikamaru shakes his head at the display, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Hello, Saku-chan," Kaze says brightly after she opens the door. "What can I do for you?" Sakura holds out a letter and Kaze opens it. "A mission, really?" She whines, motioning for Sakura to enter, forgetting about her obsession with Sasuke.

As soon as Sakura sees Sasuke, she squeals and tries to run at him, but his look of terror and Kaze's hand clutching the back of her shirt stops her. "That's right, you're watching Sasuke-kun!" She says in delight. "How could I forget!" Kiba snorts in disbelief and Shikamaru shakes his head again.

"I'm gonna go pick someone up?" Kaze asks Sakura, holding the picture of a young man with black hair and eyes and a stoic look out to her. Sakura nods, smiling at Kaze.

"And you need to choose someone to watch over Sasuke-kun while you're away," she says slyly. Over Sakura's head, Kaze sees Sasuke giving her a pleading look, shaking his head while pointing at Sakura. Kaze smirks at him, then turns her attention to Sakura again.

"I guess you're right, Saku-chan," Kaze fake-sighs. "So, I'll choose multiple people, since Sausy-chan can be a handful sometimes." Sakura's eyes light up as Kaze pretends to think. "Okay... Shino, Shika, Kiba, and Neji will watch him while I'm gone," she finishes quickly. "Someone make sure they tell Neji-san he's on Sausy duty, please." She says before picking up a pre-packed bag. "Oh, and make sure to keep any... girls away from him. I don't want them getting any ideas about helping him escape or anything," she says, smirking at the look of horror on Sakura's face before leaving.

"She didn't say when she'd be back," Kiara says, pouting.

"'Sausy duty'?" Sasuke explodes angrily. "Did she really just say that?" The others nod, smiling at him. He crosses his arms and pouts unhappily.

Soon after Kaze leaves Kakashi shows up at the house, where the group of teens still sit. He's obviously upset as he walks in.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" Kiara asks.

"Do you realize the danger Kaze-chan is in?" Kakashi roars. The teens trade worried looks then look back at him and shake their heads. "She's going to infiltrate the Roots… she has the possibility of being caught, tortured then hung!"

Everyone in the room pales so Kakashi takes them along with Shino's dad up to Tsunade's office in the Hokage Tower. Once there they find that Kiba's mom is already there. Kiara flinches in fear when she sees her and tries to hide behind Sasuke who gives her a weird look. Kakashi walks up to Tsunade and begins to explain why he's there.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you sending a kid to do such a dangerous job?" he yells angrily. "She could be killed! Why not send me or Gai or any other jounin?"

"Because she is the only one that can do this job." Tsunade says calmly. "I know, without a doubt, that Kaze will go in, grab Sai, and get him here by noon tomorrow."

Inuzuka smiles then begins to laugh, making everyone in the room look at her. Kiara's face gradually begins to darken and she clenches her fists in anger. Her eyes shift to golden wolf eyes and fangs and claws show up.

"That's great! Cause if she does die that's one last monster to deal with in this village!" Inuzuka says happily.

That comment throws Kiara off the edge. The wolf ears and tail show up on her body as she begins to growl softly. Everyone's eyes are on her and Kakashi and Tsunade have paled, knowing full well if Kiara is angered even more, things will go bad.

"Mom! How can you say that?" Kiba yells angrily.

"Quite easily. It's true and you know it." Inuzuka says.

"No! I won't let you say those things about my friends! If you're going to be that way then I'm moving out!" Kiba shouts. Kiara gasps and looks at Kiba her expression shocked but nothing about her appearance has changed.

"Oh really? Then where will you go!" Inuzuka scoffs.

"We have room. You could come live with us." Aburame says gently and slightly smugly, beside him Shino nods. "That way you can spend as much time with Shino as you want."

"Great thanks Aburame-san!" Kiba says happily. "You're house is close to Kami-san and Kiara's house that way I can go see them any time I want!" he continues looking at Kiara and smiling. Kiara's face becomes gentle as she returns his smile, everything about her returning to normal. Kiba turns from Kiara and looks back at his mother his face defiant. "Oh and by the way mother, Kia and I are dating and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

All eyes go from Inuzuka to Kiara whose face becomes scarlet red. Kiba smiles at Kiara then stands beside her and takes her hand. Inuzuka becomes obviously enraged while everyone else smiles at the pair.

"Alright, people. Now that that's been cleared up, Kiara and Kiba I want you to go back to your house and wait for Kaze. I'll assign someone else to guard Suigetsu and the others." Tsunade orders. Kiara and Kiba nod then run out the door, they completely ignore the sound of Inuzuka's furious screeching coming from inside the office.

When the pair gets back to the Kiara's house, they find Shikamaru and Shino already there with Sasuke. Kiara walks inside then allows the boys to enter the house after her. They walk to the living room and sit where they were that morning. Sasuke sits sideways with his legs hanging over on of the arms of the armchair while Kiba and Kiara claim the loveseat and Shino and Shikamaru sit on the couch. Shino and Shikamaru's eyes are trained on Kiara as she stares at her hands that are clasped tightly in her lap.

"Kiara-chan," Shino whispers. Kiara jumps then looks up at him, her face curious but the worry for Kaze underlines her features. "The changes to your appearance that occurred in Tsunade-sama's office…" he starts, both Kiara and Kiba have paled. "Is that part of your Kekkei Genkai?"

Kiara bows her head her face ashamed but sad at the same time. "Yes… it is."

"What else can you do?" Shino asks.

"You don't wanna know." Kiara says shaking her head.

"Kiara-chan I think we have a right to know." Shino presses.

"Shino-kun, please…" Kiba whispers, resting a hand on Kiara's back.

"Do you know, Kiba?" Shikamaru asks.

Kiba nods. "Yes I know."

"What about you Sausy?" Shino asks. Sasuke glares at him for the nickname but nods. "So, out of the five of us in this room, Shikamaru and I don't know?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you tell us?" Shikamaru asks.

"… I'm afraid… I'm afraid that if I do… show you," Kiara says slowly. At the word show both Shikamaru and Shino's faces becomes slightly confused. "You'll run away…"

"You guys heard her say that her clan was killed because of it. Why do you keep bothering her?" Sasuke grumbles his arms crossed over his chest.

"You wanna know too, Sasuke-kun." Kiara whispers.

"Yea, but I already know what you can do." Sasuke says, closing his eyes.

"… Follow me outside." Kiara says standing up.

Kiba's face warps in shock and he stands up too. "Kiara, you're going to show them?"

"Yes. It's about time they know. Besides, I get the feeling that when Kaze-sama gets back I may need to use it." Kiara whispers then walks outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mwahahaha! Kiara surprises friends!**

**Disclaimer: i want but don't own Naru and his... peeps. **

* * *

The four boys follow after Kiara silently. She leads them deep into the forest just behind her house. Kiara stops in a meadow and turns to face them. Her face is unsure making Shino and Shikamaru slightly nervous. Kiba rests a hand on both of their shoulders and smiles at them when he feels their nervousness. With the four boys watching, Kiara phases into her wolfen form and watches them with worried, gold eyes. Both Shino and Shikamaru jumps back with a small yell in shock. Kiara's ears go back and she takes a few small steps backwards when Kiara senses their fear.

"Wh-Whoa…" Shikamaru says in awe.

Shino's glasses slide down his nose as he stares at Kiara in silent shock. Sasuke's face has formed a small smirk as he crosses his arms to watch on. Kiba smiles at Kiara and hops on to her back. He grabs two fistfuls of her scruff and grins at the other three smugly.

"Well? Is this cool or what?" Kiba says enthusiastically.

"It… It's unique to say the least." Shikamaru says, beside him, Shino is nodding after pushing up his glasses. "Can you talk, Kiara-chan?"

Both Kiara and Kiba shake their heads at the same time Kiba says, "Nope!"

"That explains why you didn't tell me who you were." Sasuke murmurs walking up to them. "Now, is your sense of smell better than Kiba's and his mutt's?" Kiba's face darkens a bit while Kiara pauses then nods. "What else can you do?"

Kiara rolls her eyes and sits down making Kiba roll off her back with a squawk. The other three boys burst into laughter while Kiara turns her him and noses Kiba with her nose in an apology.

"What was that for Kiara?" Kiba fusses his hand on the back of his head while he still lies on the ground. Kiara shrugs and she noses him again. "Yeah, yeah I get it. You're forgiven."

Kiara wags her tail then licks his face gently. Kiba blushes making the other three laugh even harder. Kiba jumps to his feet an angry fist raised in the air.

"Shut up!" He yells.

"You would think he would be good with her, seeing as his name is INUzuka." Sasuke laughs.

Kiba snorts then crosses his arms. "Lets see you stay on her back."

"I could easily do that." Sasuke brags.

Kiara sits down again and raises an eyebrow as if to say 'You think I would let you try?' Shino and Shikamaru glance at Sasuke after seeing Kiara's look.

"I don't think you'll even be able to get one, Sasuke." Shikamaru says matter of factly.

"Tch! I'm one of the Uchiha, I could easily get on and stay on." Sasuke brags smugly. Kiara smirks at him and raises her nose a little in the air as if she's challenging him.

"You fought with her in this form right Sasuke?" Kiba asks. Sasuke looks at him, his face confused as to where he's going with it as he nods. "Then you should know what she can do in this form."

"All she did was prevent Karin from coming over to me." Sasuke says.

Kiara rolls her eyes and shakes her head. _Not to mention beat the snot outta your strongest member beside yourself…_ she thinks to herself.

Sasuke glares at Kiara's smug look then quickly activates his Sharingan before leaping at her. Kiara crouches low also activates her Sharingan, taking Sasuke by surprise for a few seconds. He quickly gets over his shock and continues to charge at her. Kiara's smirk becomes deeper as she crouches lower then suddenly her ears perk and she looks towards the front of the house.

_Kaze-sama?_ She thinks simply stepping out of Sasuke's way. Sasuke's foot catches a uprooted branch which sends him flying face first into the ground with a squawk. Shino and Shikamaru begin to laugh again as Sasuke sits up and glares at Kiara, braches, twigs and leaves rustled into his hair from his fall. Kiba is watching Kiara, his face concerned.

"What the heck was that?" Sasuke yells. Kiara's ears become pinned to her head and her face becomes concerned before she leaps off. "Ah! Oi! Where're you goin!" Sasuke shouts after Kiara before jumping to his feet and chasing after her, closely followed by the other three.

_I smell Kaze-sama's blood and a lot of it! Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!_ Kiara thinks as she pushes herself to run faster.

Kiara leaps into the front yard to see Kaze with a young man dressed in a black shirt with one long sleeve and one short. The shirt stops just after his abdomen and his pants start after his belly button, leaving his midriff bare. His pants are also black and stop about his ankles. He has black sandals on along with gloves on both of his hands. His black hair is short and hugs his head. He's eyes are black and expressionless the same as his pale face. Meanwhile Kaze has multiple gashes lining her body. Her breath is quick and labored.

Kiara's eyes widen in shock, and when the boys run up they're eyes also widen. Soon Kiara become full of anger, her hackle raises all the way up to the base of her tail, her ears become plastered to the side of her head and her throat rumbles with low snarls as she crouches low to the ground.

The three boys aren't able to follow Kiara's movements as she rushes towards the young man with her jaw, opened ready to rip him to shreds. Kiba leans towards a pale Sasuke and whispers "Now's your chance to see what she's made of…" in his ear. Sasuke nods, paling even farther as he realizes this raging ball of fur could have been launching herself at him only a few days ago.

"OOKAMI STOP!" Kaze shouts. Kiara skids to a stop her mouth inches from the young man's face. He doesn't even flinch all he does is stare at her his expression still stoic. Kiara gives the young man one last snarl before looking at Kaze her expression showing the deep hatred for the boy. "You… can't attack him… he… is… supposed… to join…u…s…" Kaze says before she starts to fall.

Kiara leaps over and catches Kaze on her back, beating Shika to Kaze. Kiara gently lies down allowing the three boys to check Kaze out. Kiara noses Kiba's arm whimpering at him as tears roll down her face. Kiba's face bunches as he tries to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He raises a hand and rubs Kiara's head in comfort finally allowing his own tears to slowly creep down his face.

"Is… she gonna be ok?" Kiba asks.

"I can't tell-" Shino starts his eyebrows furrowed in worry but he's stopped when Kiara stands up abruptly and walks towards the front door of the house, her look determined. "Kiara-chan stop!"

Kiara turns a dark looks stopping Shino in his tracks. Then she snorts and walks into the house before shifting back to her human form and placing Kaze's unconscious form on the couch. The boys walk inside the house in time to see her run upstairs. Kiara comes down the stairs seconds later, her arms full of different medical supplies. She drops to her knees beside Kaze and drops the med supplies to her right before hovering her hands above Kaze's abdomen and using the green healing glow to heal Kaze's wounds.

"Kiara…" Kiba whispers. Kiara turns and looks at him over her shoulder but doesn't stop healing Kaze. "How much are you going to be able to do?"

Kiara looks back at her hands, moving to another gash on Kaze's body. "I don't know. But I won't stop until I'm out of chakra."

"That isn't very smart." The young man says walking up behind Kiara. Kiara spins on him her eyes dark and full of livid anger.

"What was that?" She snaps.

"That isn't smart. Why risk loosing your life for her?" he says.

_Uh oh. Bad question._ All of the other boys think to themselves as Kiara stands up. Her eyes are golden and wolf like, the wolf ears and tail have also appeared along with fangs in her mouth and claws on her fingers. Kiara stomps up to the young man and grabs the front of his shirt yanking it to where his face is even to hers even though he is about six inches taller than her. _She's mad… she's very, very mad…_

"Why you ask! Because she's the most important person for me! She's saved my butt more than once and it's rare for her to be in this bad of shape! If she dies I'll have nothing left!" Kiara screams at him, angry tears streaming down her face. "If it wasn't for my Kaze-sama then I would be dead! I would have been dead long ago! She saved me from those rogue ninja that attacked our clan all those years ago even though I was her father's rival's daughter!" Kiara continues shrinking down to the floor, her hands still grasping the young man's shirt dragging him down with her. "I can't bear the thought of loosing her…"

"…You're like him," the young man says yanking Kiara's hand off of his shirt. Kiara looks at him as well as the other three boys.

"Like who?" Kiara whispers.

"My brother, and Naruto-kun."

"You have a brother? You know Naruto?" Kiba asks walking to kneel beside Kiara.

"I had a brother. He died a few years ago. And yes I know Naruto. I was assigned to his team before Tsunade-sama asked me to join you and Kaze-san."

"What?" Kiara says curtly.

"I am to be part of your team. My name is Sai and I'm part of the Anbu Black Ops Root division." He says trying to smile.

Kiara growls her ears going back in anger. Kiba grabs Kiara's shoulder and starts leading her back to Kaze, successfully distracting her. Kiara starts to heal Kaze again while the boys lead Sai outside. Sasuke stays inside to watch over Kiara and Kaze.

"Now, why didn't you do anything to help Kaze?" Shino demands.

"I did on the way out but she was already in bad shape when she found me." Sai says plainly. "Look, I want to gain my emotions back. I want to learn how to form and keep bonds like the one between Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san who I'm guessing is the one that stayed inside."

"You would be right in that fact. He's under Kaze-chan's charge." Shikamaru growls, his suppressed anger starting to pierce through.

"Ah."

"Explain to us why we shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" Kiba says scowling.

"Because I don't think Lady Hokage would be too pleased with that fact." Sai says looking at Kiba. "As I said, I'm supposed to be part of their team."

"But why?" Shino asks curtly. "You've nearly gotten Kaze killed once, what should convince us that you wouldn't almost get them BOTH killed next time?"

"I'm part of the Roots. That won't happen. Besides, aren't they both part of the Anbu themselves and from the two most powerful clans in the village?" Sai retorts.

"Are you saying that you won't let it happen or that it's just impossible?" Shikamaru asks, still not buying it.

"I'm saying that I won't let it happen." Sai says. "You have my word."

"I don't believe you," Kiba growls.

"Why not? What have I done that doesn't allow you to believe me?" Sai asks turning to him.

"You asked Kiara why she wanted to save Kaze-san. If you had any sort of feelings or understanding what it means to love someone you wouldn't have asked that. I believe that if you don't care for someone then you won't be able to put your full effort into saving them if the time comes." Kiba explains, both Shino and Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"Hmm. I'm working on gaining those feelings back. That's one of the reasons I've been placed on this team." Sai says.

Meanwhile inside Kiara's still healing Kaze but she's growing weak due to her chakra being almost used up.

"Kia…stop…" Kaze whispers. Kiara shakes her head and keeps going. Behind her Sasuke is standing with his arms crossed and his face growing worried for both of his friends. Kaze looks up at Sasuke her stern eyes pleading. "Stop… her… Sausy… please." Sasuke hesitates so Kaze's face becomes angry. "Stop her now, Sasuke!"

Sasuke jerks then grabs Kiara and jumps back with her arms held firmly in his grasp. Kiara cries out and weakly begins to struggle against him but is unable to break out of his grip. Kaze stands up and slowly wobbles over to Kiara and Sasuke. Kiara lifts her head and watches as Kaze raises her hand and flicks her in the middle of the forehead. Kiara's eyes widen before she goes limp with unconsciousness. Sasuke pales then looks up at Kaze in shock, supporting Kiara's limp body in his arms.

"Kaze! What the heck!" Sasuke yells angrily.

"She… wasn't going… to rest. So… I made her…" Kaze says walking back to the couch and sitting down. She looks out the front door and says, "Shino!" but her voice is hoarse so she picks up the table in front of her and throws it out the window.

Sai's eyes widen as the table comes flying through the window and landing in front of them. Shino and the other two sigh then look towards the front door.

"Wh-what the heck?" Sai stutters.

"Kaze's calling us." Shino murmurs as he's walking inside through the door. Shikamaru, Kiba and eventually the frightened Sai walk into the living room. "What's up Kaze? Is something wrong?"

Kiba looks over and soon sees Sasuke holding Kiara in his arms. He pales then runs over to them and places his hands on Kiara's face. "Kiara? My god what happened? Is she ok? … What's with the bruise on her forehead?"

Sasuke points to Kaze his face still a little stunned. "Ask her."

"I wanna explain why… I'm like this…" Kaze pants. "When I got there, there were traps like I expected but there were more than I had planned."

"That's because someone told us that there would be an attack. So we set up an ambush. Kaze-san was caught in the ambush." Sai jumps in calmly.

"If it hadn't been for that ambush I would have gotten out just fine." Kaze says. "I was caught off guard, Sai was able to help me on the way out though."

Sai blushes slightly then looks away, embarrassed. The four boys just watch them, unsure if they should trust this new comer. Then Sasuke sighs and sits down on the couch with Kiara still in his arms.

"You said he helped you, Kaze?" Sasuke whispers.

"Yes. He did."

"…Then he's got at least some sense of friendship. Or at least teamwork… I guess I trust him a little bit…" Sasuke grumbles. He opens his eyes and gives Sai a glare with the Sharingan on. Sai gasps and stumbles back, fear evident in his eyes. "But if you give me any reason at all not to trust you, I swear I'll come after you myself! No matter what Tsunade wants."

"I agree with Sasuke." Shikamaru says walking over to sit beside Kaze.

"Same here." Kiba mumbles. Shino nods, his face grim. "Kaze-san, why'd you flick Kiara in the head?" Kiba asks looking at Kaze.

"She wouldn't stop healing me." Kaze says with a sigh.

"Uh… isn't that a good thing?" Kiba asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when she's out of chakra. If she kept going she would have died. And since she wouldn't stop, I stopped her with Sausy-chan's help of course." Kaze says.

Sasuke's face darkens. "Not Sausy." He says sternly.

"Ooooh is that a nickname? Can I call you Sausy too?" Sai asks pointing to his chest.

"NO!" Sasuke shouts angrily. "Kaze's the only one who-" Sasuke stops midsentence and glances at Kaze's smug look. "Well… who did call me that… but I don't want her to call me that any more."

"And yet she still does." Shino says with a snicker.

"If Kiara wasn't in my lap right now, I would come over there and give you a good piece of my mind." Sasuke growls.

"I don't think anyone would want your mind, Sausy, I mean seriously you've done nothing but cause trouble for the rest of us!" Kaze says raising her hands up in a shrug while shaking her head back and forth.

"What was that?" Sasuke growls, growing angrier.

"Oh come now, can't you take a joke? Sheesh!" Kaze says.

Sai pulls out a notebook and begins to write in it, his face thoughtful. _Note to self: Sasuke-kun doesn't take jokes too well…_ he thinks as he writes.

"Oi what'cha writing?" Kiara asks standing in front of him. Sai jumps and looks at her with wide eyes while Sasuke jerks then looks back and forth between his arms and where Kiara now stands, his face obviously confused.

"U-Uh… n-notes… how'd you do that?" Sai asks. He points to the still confused Sasuke as he puts a hand on his head. "You even tricked your boyfriend."

Kiara and Sasuke blush while Kiba gets red with anger and Shino, Shika and Kaze burst into loud laughter.

"She/He is _not_ my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Sasuke and Kiara yell at Sai.

"Really? But you two seem close." Sai says, not understanding the wide range of reactions to his innocent statement.

"We… We well have known each other for a while." Kiara says nervously. _Besides the fact that I did have a crush on him for a while…._

"We're more like siblings than anything else." Sasuke says with his hands up even with his shoulders.

"Ah. You're not mad at me Kaira-chan?" Sai asks, his eyebrows wrinkling in worry.

"It's KIAra not Kaira. And I am sort of mad at you for not helping Kaze-sama more but… since we're part of a team, I'm looking past that." Kiara says calmly. She turns and looks at Kaze her face becoming worried. "Are you ok Kaze-sama?"

"I'm fine." Kaze says. "You healed me most of the way."

Kiara smiles at Kaze. "Good. I'm glad."

Kaze nods then looks out the window and notices that it's dark out. "Oi, Sai, you should head home now, it's dark out."

Sai raises a confused eyebrow then shakes his head. "Why should I leave? You and Kaira-chan are hurt."

"It's Kiara!" Kiara yells angrily.

"Alright fine. If you don't go on your own, I'll help you." Kaze says standing up and walking up to Sai.

Kaze grabs a hold of his shirt and his leg then turns to the window and launches him out it. Shino and Shika start to shake their heads while Kiba and Sasuke blink at Kaze utterly flabbergasted and Kiara becomes disappointed. Outside Sai does a few bounces each one emphasized with an 'oomph' then he sits up and looks inside the house his battered and bruised face confused.

"K-Kaze-sama… was that really necessary?" Kiara asks looking at Kaze. _Though I kinda wanted to do that myself._

"You wanted to do it too, Kia." Kaze says walking up to her as Kiara's look becomes guilty.

"S-So?" Kiara mumbles. She looks outside to see Sai standing up and walking back inside through the window he went flying out of. Kiara lifts her hand and points at him. "He's comin back in Kaze-sama."

Kaze looks over her shoulder and smirks. "I see that. Heh, alright fine. All y'all can stay the night."

"But I thought that Sasuke-kun couldn't because of me." Kiara says her face becoming sad.

"Neh. I don't care. I know that you won't try anything." Kaze says waving her hand in the air, waving Kiara's worry away.

"Do you have room for all of us?" Sai asks now dusting himself off beside Shino and Shikamaru who are watching him with small smirks on their faces.

Kiara's face becomes gloomy and she looks away. _Well… my family's rooms…_

"You're gonna sleep in here." Kaze says her hands on her hips but not missing Kiara's look.

"We're not gonna fit down here!" Sasuke says angrily.

"There's a room upstairs." Kiara whispers sadly. "It's my brother's old room. A couple of you could sleep in there."

Kiba and Kaze's faces become sympathetic as they watch Kiara. Then Kaze's face becomes gruff again.

"Kiba and Sausy can sleep up there. Sai you stay down here. Shino and Shika can take the guest room." Kaze says. "Sleep well."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Kiara opens her eyes to see Sai's face right in front of hers. With a terrified scream, Kiara picks Sai up and throws him out the window. Everyone jolts awake and runs in to see Kiara huddled to the wall on her bed and a hole in her widow. Kiba and Sasuke go to Kiara while Kaze and the other two boys look out the window to see Sai lying on his back on the ground below with a pained look on his face.

"Ah, I think I know what happened…" Kaze says looking back at Kiara's trembling form.

"He was in your bed wasn't he?"

Kiara nods and Kiba's face becomes bright red in fury. Kaze puts her hands on her hips and gives Kiara a look.

"What's so wrong with that? You slept in the same bed as me, Shino and Sausy all the time when we were kids." Kaze asks.

"Th-that's fine! W-we're friends b-but I hardly know th-that freak!" Kiara stutters out of anger and fear. "It was scary ok!"

"Chill out Kia." Kaze says then she sighs. "C'mon you guys lets go check to see if he's ok…"

"I hope he broke his neck." Kiba growls under his breath as he follows them outside to where Sai still lies.

"You ok, Sai?" Kaze asks leaning over to look at him.

Sai nods then gets up on his elbows. "I-I think so."

"Good. I suggest you don't do that again, Sai." Kaze says standing up straight.

"I don't think I will." Sai grunts in pain.

"That's what you get for scaring me perv!" Kiara shouts leaning out her broken window.

"Perv? All I did was sneak into her room to sleep… I only wanted a comfy bed and seeing as Sasuke-kun and Shino-san were already in Kaze's bed, Kaira's was the only one that seemed to work." Sai says rubbing the back of his head.

Kiba and Shikamaru look at Shino, Sasuke and Kaze to see their faces become guilty.

"So that's where you went." Shikamaru and Kiba mumble together.

"What? Old habits die hard." Kaze says shrugging.

"Apparently." Shika grumbles.

Kiara pokes her head out the window again and shouts, "Oi, Kaze-sama, Naruto's at the door wanting to talk to you!"

Kaze looks up her face not to happy. "Really?" Kiara nods so Kaze sighs. "Alright."

Kaze and the others walk around to the front of the house to see Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato at the front door. Kiara's also out front so Kaze shoots her a dirty look as she walks up to stand beside Kiara.

"I thought you said Naruto. Why didn't you tell me that the whole freaking team was here?" Kaze hisses in Kiara's ear.

"Because only Naruto wants to speak with you. The other's just tagged along." Kiara whispers back.

Kaze growls at Kiara who flinches away before walking up to their friends. "What's up Naru-san? What do you want?"

"I want you to spar with me." Naruto says proudly.

Kiara and Kaze trade looks before looking back at him and say, "Do you have a death wish?"

Naruto's face becomes angry and he points at Kaze. "No! I only wanna prove myself to Sakura-chan!"

"Good luck with that." Kiara mumbles under her breath, earning a snicker from Kaze.

"Alright, fine. I'll spar with you." Kaze says. "You'll be sorry though."

"Hmph. I doubt that." Naruto snorts, walking towards the training grounds.

Once he and Kaze start fighting, it last no longer that five minutes. Kaze hit Naruto with one punch in the gut and he was done. The rest of the shinobi look on with either held back laughter or they sigh and place a hand to their foreheads. After a few minutes Naruto finally stands up with a groan and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Done yet?" Kaze asks, a small smirk on her face.

"I want a rematch!" Naruto shouts angrily.

"Are you seriously stupid? I beat you in _five seconds_. FIVE SECONDS! Do you really

want me to beat you down again!" Kaze says.

"W-Well I was thinking a ramen eating contest with Choji…" Naruto mumbles, cringing in fear.

"Oh. Well. Ok." Kaze says. "I haven't eaten yet so that's cool with me."

"Yes! To Ichiraku's!" Naruto shouts, running off.

"You sure about this Kaze-sama?" Kiara asks as they walk towards the ramen shop.

"Tch! Yeah! It's no big deal." Kaze replies with a smile. "Though I'd rather be beating the crap outta him."

Kiara sighs then smirks at Kaze. "I figured as much."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"W-Well, you're a bit more violent than I am…" Kiara stutters, shrinking away from Kaze.

"Hmph. So? Makes things more fun that way." Kaze grumbles.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing Kaze-sama." Kiara says, smiling at Kaze.

Kaze swats Kiara's arm then sits down in front of a bowl of ramen between Choji and Naruto who also have bowls of ramen in front of them. Choji's look is a little disappointed but still obviously hungry.

"I prefer barbeque…" Choji mumbles mostly to himself.

"Get over it Cho-san. Naru-san said ramen eating contest." Kaze says.

"Go Kaze-sama!" Kiara shouts happily.

"I think Choji's gonna win." Kiba says as the trio start to chow down.

"Nah! You haven't seen Kaze-sama eat." Kiara says, shaking her head. Sasuke, Shino and

Shikamaru nod in agreement with Kiara's statement.

"Yea that may be true but Choji eats a lot!" Kiba retorts.

"Kaze will win." Shino states plainly, earning a glare from Kiba. "Don't glare at me, it's true."

"But Shinoooooo!" Kiba whines. "You're supposed to cheer for your team-"

"I'm done…" Choji and Naruto groan at once.

A pile of twenty bowls in front of each of the boys, evidence of their feeding frenzy. In between them a pile of twenty-five bowls sit in front of Kaze and she's currently eating her twenty-sixth bowl. Both Choji and Naruto glare at Kaze their faces disappointed. Finally at about bowl thirty-two Kaze finally stops eating. Everyone but Kiara, Sasuke and Shino's eyes widen with shock as Kaze sighs in contentment and leans back.

"Aaaaahhhh… that was good." Kaze says smiling to herself. "Thanks Naru-san, I needed that."

"Y-You ate 12 more than us!" Naruto sputters in shock.

"Yeah… so?"

"But you're a girl!" Choji says, equally surprised.

Kaze's eyebrow twitches as she closes her eyes in anger. "So?" she answers tartly. "That doesn't mean I can't eat."

"But Sakura-chan and Ino hardly ever eat!" Naruto says. Sakura's eyes narrow into a glare before she gives Naruto a sharp punch to the top of his head. "Ouch! S-Sakura-chan that wasn't an insult! Honest!"

"It sure sounded like one!" Sakura grumbles. "Every normal woman diets so she can get the man of her dreams! Ne, Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke shivers and moves away from Sakura to hide behind Kiara and Kaze. Kiara and Kaze glare at Sakura making her shrink away. The rest of the day goes by smoothly allowing the shinobi to enjoy one of the rare smooth days off.

Months later Sai and Naruto burst through the front door, Naruto jumping over the back of the couch to sit on the front. Kiara watches from the loveseat as Naruto lands on Kaze's back, soon followed by Sai. Kaze grunts when each boy lands on her before pushing them both onto the floor.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto says from his place on the floor. Kiba raises his eyebrow at the two boys as he sits next to Kiara. "There's a cloud thing just outside the village and Tsunade wants me to go check it out."

"And? You had to jump on my back because of that?" Kaze complains, stretching.

"I have to choose someone to come with Sai and me, and I thought I'd ask you, Kaze-chan," Naruto says, finally standing up.

Kaze sighs before rolling herself off the couch and picking up her bag. "Fine, fine. When are we leaving?" She asks, opening her bag to check the contents.

"Now?" Naruto informs her hesitantly. Kaze glares at him for a moment for the short notice before walking out the door, waving at Kiara.

"Be careful!" Kiara calls after her as Sai and Naruto follow Kaze.

A couple hours later, after Kiba leaves and Shikamaru had come and gone, Kaze, Sai, and Naruto return. Kiara opens the door to see Kaze being held up between Sai and Naruto.

"What happened?" Kiara asks frantically, helping the two carry Kaze to the couch as a storm starts up outside.

"I'm not sure!" Naruto shouts, pulling his hair unhappily. "I thought we were doing okay, and then this happened!"

"What do you mean you were doing okay?" Kiara demands, running her healing chakra over Kaze.

"There was a person in the cloud," Sai explains as Naruto continues freaking out. "She was hostile and frightening, and she attacked, so we fought her."

"She had some freaky chakra control, I've never seen anything like it!" Naruto interrupts, gasping for air. "We were doing okay, but then she said something and Kaze punched her."

"We think we won, but then on our way home, Kaze fainted," Sai finishes. "She's really heavy."

"It's her weights, she wears an additional 3000 pounds to weigh her down so she doesn't move too fast regularly," Kiara explains, giving up. "Well, physically, she's okay. I guess I'll just have to wait till she wakes up to make sure." Kiara pulls Kaze's weights off before dragging her upstairs. "You two can stay here tonight if you'd like," Kiara calls back. "Sasuke and Shino are already here, so don't be surprised if you see them."

Kiara puts Kaze into her bed between Sasuke and Shino, whispers the situation to them both, then climbs into Kaze's bed herself.

Kiara puts Kaze into her bed between Sasuke and Shino, whispers the situation to them both, then climbs into Kaze's bed herself.

Kaze's scream startles Kiara awake. "Kaze, Kaze!" She yells, sitting up quickly to put a hand on Kaze's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Kiara, who are these two?" Kaze asks, staring at Kiara with frightened eyes. "Where are we?"

Kiara gapes at her as Kaze looks around frantically. "K-Kiara?" Kiara asks, confused. Sasuke and Shino look at Kiara worriedly.

"Um, we'll leave so you can talk to her," Shino says, pulling Sasuke out of the room with him.

"Kaze-san, what's wrong?" Kiara asks, shaking Kaze "T-tell me what you remember."

"What I remember?" Kaze asks, raising an eyebrow but finally calm. "What do you mean?"

Kiara thinks quickly, looking for an excuse that is fairly reasonable. "Y-you hit your head?" She said slowly. "I, uh, want to make sure you're okay."

Kaze frowns but answers, "My name's Kaze, and we moved to Japan because of something that happened back home that I'd rather not discuss-"

"Where's 'back home?'" Kiara interrupts.

"In America," Kaze answers, sighing. "Anyway, we moved to Japan-"

"And I am?" Kiara interrupts again.

"Kiara!" Kaze answers, losing her patience. "Your nickname's Kia! We moved to Japan because the American police pressed charges against me and you decided it was time to go on an adventure so you decided to come with me. You're training to be a police officer. I'm training to be a massage therapist. We live together because it's cheaper and go to the same school."

Kiara nods slowly before pressing Kaze for more information. Kaze tells Kiara an entire family history that Kaze seems to have made up. Soon, Kiara leaves Kaze alone in the room with a lie about them being on vacation, and walks downstairs to the four boys.

"What happened?" Sasuke demands, standing up.

"She's suppressed her memory," Kiara states, taking a seat. "She doesn't remember any of you, and she thinks she lives in a completely different place. Her mind has made up an entire life for her and myself."

"Forgot everything?" Shino asks incredulously, his glasses left upstairs and his blue eyes showing his disbelief and sadness.

"Yea, everything and everyone from the past nineteen years of her life," Kiara answers brutally. "The only person she remembers is me and she doesn't even know who I am and what I do. Her mind made up an entire story about me."

"So what are you going to do?" Sai asks, finishing another drawing in his sketchbook.

"I'm going to have to take her away," Kiara sighs. "We'll go to Japan, hopefully with Tsunade's help. She obviously suppressed her memory for a reason, so I don't want to over stimulate her brain by staying here."

Nobody says anything at that, so Kiara leaves the house and goes to talk to Tsunade, running through the gray, rainy morning.

Half an hour later, Tsunade agrees to Kiara's plan and Kiara packs up hers and Kaze's things, telling her that their vacation is over and they were going back home.

It's still early morning, the sky still gray but the rain having stopped, when the two girls leave the village on their way to a place Tsunade has already prepared for them. Kiara makes sure to hide in her own bag all the pictures the two girls had ever taken. Pictures of Kiara with Sasuke, with Kakashi, with Iruka, with Kiba, with Itachi; pictures of Kaze with Shikamaru, with Gaara, with Neji, with Kakashi, with Sasuke, even the one time she kissed Sai; pictures of their Alice in Wonderland adventure; pictures of everything that had happened in their lives, hidden deep in Kiara's backpack.


End file.
